Distress
by 7Shafa's DiFA
Summary: My first fic. baca bila berkenan..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Distress (The Sorrow by PurpleIchigo93)

Pairing : B. Ice & Yaya

Author : Summer Nami / 7Shafa's Diaz Afifah

Genre : Drama

Rating : T (teen)

Disclaimer : All of Charas are Monsta's

Story by Ariana-Senpai

"Sudah Ibu katakan berkali-kali padamu, jangan memaksa kakakmu main di luar, terlebih saat kesehatannya baru mulai membaik!" suara teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari ruang tamu sebuah rumah sore itu. Kemalangan merundungi nasib anak yang duduk di kelas tiga sekolah dasar itu.

Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika cuaca hari itu cerah. Tapi menjadi salah ketika hujan turun di tengah keasyikan mereka bermain. Dan semakin salah saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan agar cepat sampai di rumah.

Akibat kesalahan itulah, kini anak beriris biru es itu harus menerima semua perkataan keras dari sang ibu. Ibunya itu terlalu menyayangi si anak sulung sampai lupa bahwa ia juga putranya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin terus membahayakan kakakmu sendiri?!"

"Ibu, sudahlah. Ini semua bukan kesalahan Ice. Ia hanya ingin mengajak kakaknya main bersama, ia tidak bermaksud membahayakan siapapun," sang kepala keluarga berusaha membela Ice yang sudah tertunduk dalam siap menelan semua omelan dari ibunya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Padahal masalah demi masalah selalu datang karenanya!"

"Karena dia putraku!" Ice langsung mendongak, menatap haru ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya lah yang akan selalu membelanya. "Dan semua masalah itu bukan dia penyebabnya."

"Apa maksudmu bukan ia penyebabnya?"

Waktu di ruangan itu terasa berjalan lambat, seolah ingin memperlihatkan dengan jelas pertengkaran kedua insan itu. Sedangkan kedua eksistensi kembar yang lain hanya diam. Mengkonsumsi adegan itu seperti menonton drama TV.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, dia yang membuat Blaze sakit-sakitan seperti ini?! Seandainya dia tidak ada "

Satu tamparan keras dilayangkan sang kepala keluarga untuk menghentikan ucapan istrinya yang sudah berlebihan. Ia tidak ingin kedua putranya mendengar kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang ibu. Tapi sayangnya, Ice yang berada di dekat mereka tentu saja mendengar potongan kalimat yang menyakitkan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ice segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia pergi keluar, melangkahkan kakinya sejauh dan secepat yang ia bisa. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan rasa sakit dan rasa dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya.

Ia mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai terasa nyeri, tidak peduli dengan paru-paru yang meraung memintanya berhenti agar bisa mengisi maksimum setiap bronkusnya. Ia hanya ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya.

Satu tangan besar menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat ia berhenti. Tak memberontak karena tahu siapa yang membuatnya berhenti, sang ayah. Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tidak teratur karena ikut berlari mengejar si anak.

Mata anak itu berkaca-kaca saat mendongak dan melihat tatapan teduh ayahnya. Ia langsung memeluk erat pria yang selalu peduli dan membelanya itu.

"Ayah.." terisak di pelukan ayahnya yang kini berlutut dan menepuk punggungnya penuh sayang. "Maaf.."

"Sst.. tidak apa," pria itu berbisik untuk menenangkan putranya.

"Maaf, aku bukan anak yang baik. Selalu membuat ibu dan ayah bertengkar dan membuat Blaze jatuh sakit. Maaf.."

Pria itu mendekap erat tubuh putranya, membiarkan Ice melepas semua rasa sesak dan menangis sepuasnya. Tak peduli hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mereka yang memang sudah basah.

Setelah berapa lama, Ice berhenti menangis. Hujan pun sudah mulai reda dan hanya tersisa rintik-rintik kecil.

"Ayah, boleh aku menginap di rumah kak Taufan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang ayah melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah sembab itu lekat. Tak lama satu anggukan diberikannya. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Ice meminta izin untuk menginap di rumah sepupunya dan tidak mungkin juga ia melarang sang putra di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Ayah akan mengantarmu ke rumah Taufan."

"Terima kasih.." Ice segera menghapus bekas air mata di kedua pipinya. Kemudian menggenggam tangan sang ayah. Rona wajah anak itu terlihat lebih cerah. Selalu seperti itu, baginya rumah sepupunya adalah tempat yang aman dan nyaman. Disana ada keluarga yang menyayanginya dengan cara yang sama seperti sang ayah menyayanginya.

Dengan senyum yang merekah, anak sembilan tahun itu memimpin jalan menelusuri trotoar yang cukup sepi. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar memijak jalanan basah membuat senyum lega tergantung di wajah pria yang ia genggam tangannya.

Tak ada obrolan antara ayah dan anak itu. Sang ayah sibuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengubah sikap istrinya, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana membuat rumah mereka nyaman untuk Ice. Sedangkan kepala anak sembilan tahun itu dipenuhi rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan bersama sepupunya nanti.

Mereka berdua berhenti sebentar di sebuah perempatan jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti agar mereka bisa lanjut berjalan.

Beberapa kali Ice menoleh untuk melihat perubahan lampu lalu lintas dengan tidak sabar. Sementara sang ayah hanya diam, menatap lurus ke depan.

…

..

.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti. Dengan sangat bersemangat Ice tanpa sadar melepas pegangan tangan ayahnya, mulai menyeberang.

Ia yakin sudah melihat lampu lalu lintas berganti warna. Ia sangat yakin.

Tapi, sepersekian detik setelah anak itu menjejakan kakinya di tengah lintasan _zebra cross_ , sebuah mobil box melaju menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

Entah bagaimana, waktu seolah begitu lambat. Dengan kedua matanya ia melihat sosok sang ayah berlari menghampiri tubuhnya, menarik ia ke dalam lindungan kedua lengannya tepat sebelum mobil box itu menghantam tubuh mereka.

Gendang telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi decit tajam dari mobil box yang berusaha mengerem sebelum berhenti karena menabrak sebuah mobil lain di depannya. Ia pun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara debam keras tubuh ayahnya yang berusaha melindunginya dalam pelukan membentur jalanan aspal yang basah, setelah terlempar cukup jauh dari titik tabrakan.

Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, kepalanya sangat sakit karena benturan tak langsung yang baru saja terjadi. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Meski begitu, penciumannya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik sangat baik untuk mengenali bau yang menelusup ke hidungnya. Bau anyir yang membuatnya mual.

"Ayah.."

Isak tangisnya pecah dan terdengar samar diantara suara riuh rendah orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul menyesaki satu titik di pusat jalan raya itu.

"Ayah.. bangun..!"

Suara isak tangis itu berubah, saat tahu tak ada reaksi apapun dari ayahnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil ketakutan. Gemetar di tubuhnya semakin menjadi tatkala seluruh fokus penglihatannya kembali sempurna dan melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. _Crimson_ yang mengerikan itu menyelimuti tubuh orang yang paling disayanginya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat cairan merah sebanyak itu, mengalir dari kepala ayahnya juga bagian tubuh yang lain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, ia merasakan seperti apa rasa darah itu dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Rasa yang membuatnya sungguh sangat mual..

"Ayah.. bangun.. kumohon.. Ayah.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ice.. Ice.."

.

"Ayah.."

Satu tangan terulur menepuk pelan pipi kiri pemuda yang tengah mengigau itu, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Ice.. bangun.. Ice.."

Kini bisikan pelan disertai guncangan pelan di bahu. Tepukan pelan tadi ternyata tak cukup untuk membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk yang hampir selalu menghantui tidur malam pemuda itu.

Suara isak tangis akhirnya terdengar dari bibir pemuda yang masih belum tersadar itu, wajahnya pucat dan gelisah.

"Ice..!"

"Ayah..!" mata itu akhirnya terbuka, ketakutan.

Melihat wajah ketakutan Ice, sekali lagi tangan itu terulur mendekap kepala si pemuda, perlahan menariknya agar wajah mereka berdekatan, membuat dahi mereka saling menempel.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ice.." bisikan pelan itu mencoba menenangkan dan menghilangkan rasa takut dalam diri pemuda yang baru saja tersadar dari mimpi buruknya itu.

"Blaze.. aku.. kematian ayah.. salahku.." suaranya bergetar penuh penyesalan.

"Ssstt.. itu bukan salah siapa-siapa.. bukan salahmu, sudahlah Ice.. tidurlah.."

Ice menggeleng pelan, menatap mata lembut milik saudara kembarnya dengan gelisah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seperti ini, didatangi mimpi buruk yang sama dan membuatnya selalu takut untuk memejamkan mata kembali setelah tersadar dari mimpi buruk itu.

Mimpi buruk itu berawal di hari hujan, dua belas tahun yang lalu..

"Blaze.. aku, di hari itu harusnya aku mati.. pasti keluarga kita, akan bahagia bukan..?"

Mendengar adik laki-lakinya mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu membuat Blaze menggeleng sambil menarik tubuh sang adik semakin dekat padanya, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sudah.. tidurlah Ice, hari esok akan lebih baik.."

...

..

.

Satu helaan napas berat terhembus dari satu sosok yang duduk di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar dan kini sedang sibuk merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Kuliah terakhirnya untuk hari ini sudah selesai sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan sudah tiga jam pula ia duduk sendirian di sana, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sambil menunggu seseorang yang sampai saat ini tak juga muncul.

Dengan kasar ia memasukan beberapa buku diktat kuliahnya ke dalam ransel, lalu bangkit sambil mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi diam tanpa kontraksi.

Satu helaan napas keluar lagi dari bibirnya..

"Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak datang juga..?"

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempatnya berdiam diri tadi, pergi dengan wajah sebal karena lelah menunggu. Siapa yang tidak lelah menunggu tiga jam tanpa hasil. Kalau yang ditunggu bukan saudara kembarnya, ia pasti sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Haaahh…" belum bosan rupanya, masih saja ia mengeluh di sepanjang jalan yang ia telusuri untuk sampai ke gerbang universitasnya, dan tak ketinggalan wajah kusut dan kesalnya.

Begitu kesalnya ia sampai tak menyadari ada dua orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat tertawa kecil, entah apa yang ditertawakannya.

"Icceee..."

Suara yang terdengar tiba-tiba itu membuatnya kaget, tapi seketika kembali kesal karena orang yang memanggilnya kini bergelayut manja di punggungnya. Ia pikir ia anak kucing yang ringan mungkin.

"Hey.. maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama," Blaze masih saja bergelayut manja. Sepertinya ia tak tahu kalau adiknya itu meringis karena menahan berat tubuhnya.

Mereka Ice dan Blaze, selalu bersama dan berbagi segala hal yang pernah mereka miliki di sepanjang hidup mereka yang sebentar lagi genap dua puluh satu tahun, sebagai saudara kembar.

Ah, tentu saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak mereka bagi bersama, salah satunya seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini, orang yang hanya berdiri diam sambil mengamati tingkah laku mereka.

Um.. tingkah laku Blaze lebih tepatnya.

Dan ia adalah Yaya, sahabat mereka sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Yaya adalah orang yang selama hampir empat tahun ini ada di samping Blaze. _Blaze's First Love._

Kalau untuk urusan cinta, siapapun pasti enggan berbagi kan? Meskipun mereka adalah saudara kembar yang sudah berjanji untuk saling berbagi apapun.

Sekali lagi Ice hanya menghela napas saat melihat kakaknya tersenyum padanya lalu berganti melempar senyum pada Yaya. Ia jengah melihat sang kakak bermanja-manja seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Mau sampai kapan kau bergelayut seperti Ochobot begitu, hah?! Berat tau.." Ice mencoba lepas dari dekapan kakaknya itu, ia sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan sama kan aku dengan Ochobot!" Blaze mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Lepaskan aku kalau begitu.."

Satu helaan lega terhembus dari bibir pemuda berambut hitam yang tertutup topi biru gelap bercorak biru es itu. Beban di punggungnya sudah lepas, tapi rasa jengahnya masih belum juga berkurang karena senyum menyebalkan itu masih tergantung di wajah Blaze yang sudah berdiri di dekat Yaya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada janji dengan Yaya? Aku kan tidak perlu menunggumu," Ice memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku sambil menatap dua orang yang berdiri tenang dan melempar senyum padanya. "Aku menunggu tiga jam. Dan aku juga belum makan siang.."

"Maaf Ice, kau keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru tadi. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya," Yaya menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Kupikir kita akan bertemu di ruang senat."

"Kau belum makan, Ice? Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang dulu..!" Blaze menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Haaahh.. sudahlah. Kalian ada janji kan?" Ice melempar pandangan pada gadis yang berdiri dengan jarak dua meter darinya dan hanya mendapat balasan berupa senyuman. "Lalu kenapa masih disini?"

"Menemanimu makan siang.."

Ice mendelik kesal pada kakaknya yang memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa. "Hmm.. sementara aku makan siang, kalian leluasa mempertontonkan kemesraan kalian di hadapanku, begitu?"

"Hehe.. tidak apa kan? Agar kau iri dan segera menembak Hanna."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya entah mengapa membuat perasaan Ice berubah buruk. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung membimbing langkahnya berjalan meninggalkan dua insan menyebalkan yang merusak _mood_ nya hari ini.

Ia terus saja berjalan dan tak menghiraukan suara Blaze yang terus memanggil namanya, membuat kegaduhan di tengah cuaca terik siang ini.

Mereka itu saudara kembar kan? Tapi kenapa dengan bodohnya Blaze sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang ia rasakan? Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?

Empat tahun adalah waktu yang sangat panjang, dan selama empat tahun itu pula ia harus menyembunyikan perasaannya atau bahkan mengubur perasaannya terhadap orang yang selama empat tahun ini mengisi dan mewarnai hidup kakaknya, melupakan orang yang selalu dibicarakan sang kakak dengan wajah bahagia selama empat tahun ini.. Yaya.

...

..

.

'Meeow.. meow..'

Suara eongan pelan dari seekor kucing berambut hitam kuning keemasan berhasil menarik pemuda dengan topi dominan biru gelap itu kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Sudah hampir gelap dan taman bermain tempat ia menghabiskan waktu sore ini sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu taman sudah dinyalakan untuk menerangi beberapa sudut taman itu.

"Kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sini kan, Ochobot?" rangkaian kata yang keluar berupa bisikan. Ia memeluk kucingnya, mengusap pelan rambut kucing itu dengan maksud membuat dirinya sendiri lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Lagi-lagi Ice mengingat masa lalu empat tahun lalu, di taman ini ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yaya, ketika gadis itu pertama kali datang ke kota ini. Hari itu adalah hari pertama keluarga Yaya pindah.

"Kita pulang, Ochobot.." Ice bangkit dari kursi di sudut taman, berjalan pelan masih sambil mendekap kucing kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Ice.."

Suara ketukan pintu mengiringi suara ringan menerobos masuk ke telinga Ice yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya, melepaskan semua lelah dan _mood_ buruk yang menyelimuti harinya.

"Ice, buka pintunya..!"

Masih belum mau bangkit untuk membukakan pintu agar saudaranya bisa masuk, ia justru menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh sampai kepala. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun lagi hari ini, termasuk saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Ice, kau masih marah padaku karena membuatmu menunggu tadi?" Blaze masih bersikeras untuk bisa masuk ke kamar saudaranya. "Maaf.."

Ice masih saja diam dan semakin menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut, berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang Blaze katakan. Ia lelah..

Sunyi..

Ketukan pintu dan suara Blaze sudah tak lagi terdengar. Mungkin ia menyerah dan membiarkan adiknya itu untuk beristirahat. Saat itulah Ice berusaha memejamkan mata, tidur.

Tenang sekali..

Suasana tenang itu tiba-tiba koyak karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyibak selimut Ice dan menyusup ke dalam, ikut berbaring di ranjang itu. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah lelah pemuda beriris biru es itu. Senyum lebar yang sedikit jahil tergantung di wajahnya, wajah yang serupa dengan milik Ice. Serupa.. bentuk wajah, hidung, bibir, lengkung senyumnya, juga bentuk mata walau milik Blaze beriris merah api.

Ya, mereka serupa. Dan Yaya lebih memilih Blaze meskipun mereka memiliki penampilan yang sama.

Satu helaan napas panjang keluar bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak mata Ice, menampilkan dengan jelas sepasang mata biru yang terlihat lelah. Ia belum benar-benar tidur, tentu saja ia menyadari kedatangan Blaze ke kamarnya, dan kini ditatapnya mata lembut itu dengan sedikit rasa kesal yang masih mengendap di hatinya.

"Lewat balkon lagi?" Ice menyibak selimutnya agar bisa melihat wajah kakaknya lebih jelas. Senyum jahil dan anggukan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. "Kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan.." Blaze menggeleng sambil mengulurkan kedua tangan, meletakkannya di bahu Ice. "Ice.. maaf.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih marah karena aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama di kampus tadi kan?"

"Tidak.." Ice menggeleng pelan.

...

..

.

"Akhirnya kalian bertiga berumur 21 tahun ya.." suara seorang pemuda mewarnai sebuah ruangan karaoke yang bising karena sebuah lagu masih mengalun berisik, menjadi _backsound_ acara makan-makan mereka malam ini.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi orang dewasa?" suara itu terdengar lagi, suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda bertopi biru putih Taufan, di sampingnya ada seorang gadis Ara.

"Kak Taufan, bicaramu seperti seorang kakek yang sedang bertanya pada cucunya.." seorang pemuda beriris semerah api yang duduk tak jauh darinya bicara sambil menghirup kaleng minuman sodanya.

"Heh, jaga bicaramu, Blaze!" Taufan protes sambil meneguk kembali es kopinya.

"Hanna tidak datang ya..?" Blaze bergumam pelan sambil melirik ke arah Ara juga adiknya yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam.

"Sepertinya dia terlambat.." Taufan menjawab asal.

"Ice.. Hanna akan datang.." ia berujar dengan suara riang ditambah dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hmm.."

"Ice.."

Gumaman pelan itu belum bisa memuaskan Blaze sehingga ia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu adiknya dan terus berbicara tentang Hanna. Akhir-akhir ini Blaze memang sering membicarakan gadis itu, ia bahkan beberapa kali membuat Ice harus berhadapan langsung dalam kondisi yang agak canggung dengan gadis itu.

Blaze sepertinya begitu ingin ia bisa bersama dengan Hanna dan itu membuat Ice dalam hati semakin membencinya.

Benci?

Ya, Ice membencinya, sangat membencinya. Saudaranya itu selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkannya sedangkan ia harus selalu mengalah dan pura-pura tersenyum saat melihat Blaze mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Ice, kau dengar aku bicara kan? Hanna akan datang.."

Seperti anak kecil. Blaze mengguncang bahu adiknya sekali lagi dan itu membuat Ice sangat muak. Ia lelah dengan semua sikap kekanakan yang dimiliki saudara kembarnya itu, terlebih saat Yaya ada bersamanya, ia sangat lelah dan muak.

"Ice.."

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Kenapa sejak tadi terus menyebut-nyebut nama itu?!" Ice menepis tangan Blaze dengan kasar, berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka, wajahnya memerah. "Kau menyukainya? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bersamanya?!"

Suara yang cukup keras itu membuat semuanya terkejut dan langsung menatap ke arah Ice. Ia belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi baru saja ia berteriak pada kakak kembarnya.

"Ice.."

"Kenapa selalu berbuat seenaknya? Memutuskan segala sesuatu sendiri, berbuat seolah-olah yang kau lakukan hanya untukmu sendiri, dan perlahan membuatku harus melepas semua yang kumiliki.."

"Ice.."

"Aku membencimu.. dan menyesal terlahir bersamamu.."

Sepenggal kalimat itu langsung membuat semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu terbelalak tak percaya, dan Blaze lah yang paling terkejut, karena untaian kata menyakitkan tersebut terlontar dari orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Ice.."

Ice mengambil langkah mundur dari tempat ia berdiri secara perlahan, ia tidak menatap Blaze, ia melihat Yaya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung ia meninggalkan tempat itu, tak peduli dengan Blaze yang masih memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah ringan menghampiri sebuah mobil Honda Vezel hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari tepi sungai. Di tangannya ia membawa dua buah kaleng jus dingin.

Di atas kap mobil, seseorang duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya, memandangi pantulan lampu kota di permukaan sungai.

"Hai, ini.."

Hanna mengulurkan satu kaleng jus pada Ice dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia tidak bicara, hanya menunggu sampai Ice yang bicara. Mereka berdua bertemu di pintu masuk _café_ tempat mereka melakukan pesta kecil tadi.

Gadis beriris sewarna karamel itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi karena Ice memintanya untuk membawa ia ke suatu tempat maka disini lah mereka, duduk diam sembari memandang pantulan cahaya lampu kota di atas permukaan air sungai, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hanna.."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku membencinya.."

Hanna tak mengerti, ia hanya memakukan pandangan pada sosok yang tampak tertekan di sampingnya.

"Aku membencinya.. dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia bahkan merebut semua yang seharusnya kumiliki," Ice menenggelamkan wajah di antara lutut yang didekapnya erat. "Dia mendapatkan segalanya, sementara aku.. aku kehilangan segalanya.."

Hanna hanya diam mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Ice, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya untuk sang pemuda, karena sampai saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan.

"Dia bahkan merebut Yaya dariku.."

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah seketika saat Ice menyebut nama orang itu. Intonasi suara dan wajah Ice berubah lebih lembut, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat menyukai orang itu.

"Kau tahu..?" Ice menolehkan wajah menatap mata Hanna. "Aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya di taman itu, dan aku yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sekolah saat ia baru saja pindah ke kota ini. Pemuda beriris sebiru es itu berhenti bicara sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk merebut kaleng minuman Hanna, meneguknya sampai habis. Entah ia lupa atau tak sadar bahwa kaleng minumannya sendiri ia letakan di sampingnya. Senyum getir masih tergantung di wajah itu.

"Hari itu memang salahku, aku salah membawa _blazer_.. aku malah membawa milik Blaze. Tapi seharusnya ia mengenali kami.. apa kami begitu mirip sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan kami?" Ice turun dari kap mobil dan berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan gadis berhijab biru muda itu. "Katakan Hanna, apa kami begitu mirip? Apakah tidak ada beda sedikitpun diantara kami? Lalu kenapa.. kenapa dia lebih memilih Blaze? Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu, seharusnya dia memilihku…"

"Ice.."

"Apakah salah jika aku mengharapkan sesuatu..? aku tidak pernah meminta apapun sebelumnya, aku hanya menginginkannya.. aku menyukainya lebih dari Blaze.." Ice tertunduk. "Dia selalu mendapatkan segalanya, salahkah jika aku mendapatkan satu saja dari sekian banyak hal yang sudah ia dapatkan..?"

"Ice.."

Satu suara yang sangat dikenalnya dan yang ia harap tak akan pernah lagi ia dengar tiba-tiba datang mengusik, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengangkat wajah. Dan di sana di satu titik yang berjarak sekitar enam meter dari tempat ia dan Hanna. Orang itu bersiap mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya.

Blaze kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam lengan adiknya erat. Raut cemas dan sedih terukir jelas di wajahnya, ia sudah mendengar semua pengakuan Ice tadi.

"Ice, ayo pulang..!"

"Aaa.. kak Blaze.. sudah lama tidak berjumpa.."

"Ice.. ayo pulang.."

Tiba-tiba Ice menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan kakak kembarnya, diam sejenak di sana, menunggu sang kakak membalas dekapannya. Ia menempelkan dagunya di bahu Blaze dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kau tahu kak..? aku.. menyukai Yaya.."

"Ice, maaf.."

"Maaf untuk apa, bodoh?" Ice tertawa kecil.

"Seandainya aku tahu perasaanmu padanya.. aku…" Ice mendorong kakaknya yang masih berusaha menahannya.

"Ice!" Blaze segera menyusul adiknya dengan langkah cepat, menarik pergelangan tangannya erat, membuat langkah sang adik berhenti. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini..! kita bisa bicarakan semuanya."

"Lepaskan!" Ice menepis tangan kakaknya kasar dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ice…!"

.

.

Ice berdiri di depan Yaya. "Kenapa?" Ice bergumam. "Apa ada perbedaan diantara kami? Apa yang membuatnya nampak lebih baik dariku?!" Ice mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yaya.

.

.

.

Tapi belum sampai ia mendekatkan wajah, Yaya langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

Melihat kejadian itu, Blaze dan Hanna yang sejak tadi hanya diam segera mengambil langkah untuk mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Sampai akhir, aku memang hanya akan jadi orang bodoh diantara kalian berdua.."

Ice membenci semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya..

Ia membenci Blaze..

Dan seandainya ia tak ada, semuanya pasti akan lebih baik..

"ICE!"

Suara benturan keras terdengar, dan benturan keras yang terjadi pada tubuhnya itu sekali lagi mebuatnya harus kembali merasakan rasa darah di lidahnya dan harus mencium bau anyir yang membuatnya mual. Dan benturan keras yang mengerikan itu sekali lagi membuat dunianya mengabur sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap.

Tapi sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap, ia masih bisa melihat sebuah senyum penyesalan di wajah seseorang yang begitu disayanginya.

"Ice.. maaf.."

...

..

.

Suara teratur yang terdengar dari mesin pemantau detak jantung yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Blaze menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kekosongan di ruang rawat tempatnya terlelap selama empat hari belakangan.

Di sisi tempat tidurnya satu sosok tengah terlelap dengan tenang sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ice, sudah tiga hari ini adiknya itu terus menemani, menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk istirahat dan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya sendiri.

Perlahan tubuh Ice bergerak, ia terbangun, mengusap kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan lain tanpa melepas genggamannya pada tangan kakaknya.

"Blaze.. selamat pagi.." ia bergumam pelan sambil menggantungkan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang masih nampak pucat dan lelah.

Satu hembusan napas lelah mengalir dari bibir Ice, ia tertunduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali memakukan tatapannya menatap wajah tenang itu. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat saudaranya dalam keadaan seperti ini, berbagai macam alat bantu penunjang kehidupan terpasang di tubuh sang kakak, dan kedua kelopak yang masih terkatup rapat itu membuatnya semakin menyesal atas apa yang terjadi.

"Blaze.. cepatlah sembuh.." Ice membelai wajah itu dengan lembut sembari mencoba mentransfer suhu hangat dari tangannya ke kulit pucat sang kakak. "Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi…"

Sunyi…

"Blaze… aku…"

Bunyi panjang seketika terdengar, membuat Ice terkejut. Ia menatap ngeri pada mesin pemantau detak jantung yang kini menampilkan sebuah garis panjang yang terus berjalan tanpa menunjukan kontraksi naik turun.

"Blaze…" ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah sang kakak. "Blaze… jangan bercanda..! Blaze, bangun!" suaranya ditinggikan. "BLAZE…" diguncangkan tubuh kakaknya, mengharapkan satu respon. "Blaze, kumohon, jangan bercanda seperti ini.. BLAZE!" air mata tanpa sadar mengalir di wajahnya.

Ia masih belum menyerah. Tapi saat ia kembali mencoba meminta respon dari tubuh kosong itu, sepasang tangan meraihnya, mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Blaze yang mulai dikelilingi banyak dokter.

"Blaze.. jangan bercanda denganku.. Blaze!" masih berteriak histeris, meski kedua tangan itu mendekapnya erat. Ice mencoba memberontak dari kedua tangan yang mendekap dan memaksanya keluar dari ruang rawat Blaze itu, menghalangi dirinya melihat kondisi saudaranya sendiri.

"Blaze..!"

Akhirnya tangan itu melepasnya, sang pemilik kembali ke dalam ruangan untuk membantu dokter dan perawat yang lain, meninggalkan Ice di luar. Ice jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin rumah sakit, tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau.. ini semua salahmu.." satu suara yang terdengar begitu dingin keluar dari sosok yang berdiri di depan Ice, tatapannya sedih sekaligus benci ke arah Ice. "Ini semua salahmu, Ice… salahmu…" suara itu terdengar bergetar.

"Blaze.. maaf.."

Lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, dan kali ini pun ia kembali disalahkan.

"Maaf.."

...

..

.

 _Semua ini adalah salahmu.._

Satu gerakan janggal datang dari balik selimut disertai suara napas berat yang memburu.

 _Kau adalah pembunuh.. mereka.. kau telah membunuh mereka…_

Gerakan seseorang dalam selimut itu semakin terlihat aneh. Kini bukan lagi suara napas berat, namun isak tangis pelan mulai mengalir.

 _Jahatnya…_

"Tidak.. hentikan…!"

 _Selanjutnya.. siapa yang akan kau bunuh?_

"Hentikan..! aku.."

"Ice.. bangun.. Ice!"

Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan gelap itu langsung mendekat untuk mengusik sosok yang tengah diganggu mimpi buruk, mengguncangkan tubuh yang gemetar di balik selimut.

"Ice!"

"Tidak…!" selimut itu tersibak bersamaan dengan jeritan histeris.

"Ice, sudah, tidak apa-apa.." pemuda bertopi putih biru yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh puncak kepala Ice, mencoba membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Aku.. tidak.. jahat.." ia menggeleng sembari menatap wajah orang yang sedang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Ice.."

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak membunuh siapapun, kak.. tidak.. seorang pun.. kak.."

Malam ini adalah kali pertama Taufan kembali ke kamar asramanya setelah Ice ikut tinggal di asrama universitas dan berbagi kamar dengannya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Ice pindah dan tinggal di asrama. Hari-hari setelah meninggalnya Blaze membuatnya semakin tertekan jika harus tinggal di rumahnya. Tatapan benci dari ibunya, sumpah serapah yang terlontar di saat emosi sang ibu tidak stabil juga kalimat-kalimat yang terus menyalahkannya. Ia bisa jika terus-menerus tinggal di _neraka_ nya dunia itu.

Sebelumnya, Taufan menawarkan untuk tinggal di _apartement_ nya karena mereka sepupu dan tentu itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Toh, saat kecil dulu Ice juga suka menginap di rumahnya, lagipun Taufan tak memiliki saudara perempuan juga ia tinggal sendirian disana. Tapi Ice menolak dan tetap memaksa untuk tinggal di asrama universitas.

Berbagi kamar dengan Taufan bukan hal yang buruk, justru hal yang lebih buruk berada di luar asrama miliknya. Ia masih harus bertemu dengan Yaya di kampus karena mereka ada di fakultas yang sama, dan terkadang kelas yang sama.

...

..

.

Ice melangkahkan kakinya gontai menapaki lantai koridor gedung fakultasnya tanpa arah, selalu seperti itu. Ia lebih sering terlihat berjalan sendirian tanpa arah seperti orang linglung. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya di sepanjang lorong itu. Tidak masalah baginya orang mau melihat dirinya bagaimana, selama ia sendiri tidak mengganggu mereka dan tak terganggu oleh tatapan mereka.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah kemana pun mereka suka, ia sudah tak peduli pada kemana kedua kaki itu akan membawanya.

Suara pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka dengan kasar terdengar, membuat Ice sedikit terkejut dan menghentikan langkah. Seolah tersadar karena bunyi debam tadi, ia langsung melempar pandangan, mencari tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

Tapi belum sempat semua proses penyampaian informasi ke otaknya selesai, seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan wajah panik dan khawatir.

"Ice.. ponselmu?"

"Tertinggal di asrama…" Ice yang masih bingung hanya bisa menjawab pelan.

"Pantas saja.. Gempa menghubungimu sejak tadi, ayo cepat kita ke rumahmu!" Taufan menarik tangan Ice tepat saat Ara dan Yaya keluar dari ruang senat mahasiswa. "Ibumu _collap_ lagi, Ice.."

Ice berdiri membeku saat mendengar hal yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu. Ibunya _collap_ lagi karena emosinya yang kembali tak stabil. Ia masih saja menatap Taufan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

"Bibi sekarang sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit.." Yaya bersuara dengan nada dingin dan sama sekali tak menatap Ice.

"Cepatlah, Ice!"

...

..

.

"KEMBALIKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!"

Suara teriakan histeris itu merobek suasana tenang yang beberapa sebelumnya sempat menyelimuti ruang rawat itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang masih pucat. Ia menatap penuh kebencian pada satu sosok yang berdiri sambil berusaha menahan gemetar di tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kembalikan semua milikku..!"

Suara wanita itu kini parau, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ice yang berdiri di samping Taufan hanya bisa diam, masih berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak jatuh akibat tekanan yang diberikan ibunya.

"Kau… apa salahku sehingga kau merebut semuanya dariku..? aku… aku mencintai mereka. Kenapa kau buat aku seperti ini…?" tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan mendekati Ice, menarik kerah _t-shirt_ nya. "Kembalikan mereka padaku…"

"Bibi…"

"KEMBALIKAN MEREKA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENUKAR DIRIMU SENDIRI DENGAN MEREKA?" tangan tua gemetar itu mengguncang tubuh Ice kuat.

Taufan yang berdiri di dekat mereka berusaha melepaskan tangan ibu Ice, menenangkannya dan mencoba membimbingnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kembalikan suami dan juga putraku.. Ice..!"

Kata-kata itu terpotong karena lagi-lagi wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Entah karena masih shock dengan semua teriakan ibunya tadi atau rasa bersalah yang lagi-lagi datang mengikatnya, Ice hanya diam di tempat, menatap nanar pada sosok wanita yang menyedihkan itu, membiarkan Taufan sibuk sendiri mengangkat tubuh ibunya dan kemudian berlari memanggil dokter.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ruang rawat ibunya kini kembali ramai dipenuhi dokter dan perawat yang sibuk memeriksa kondisi ibunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ice mengambil langkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan itu. Masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, menahan air mata juga seluruh rasa takut. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya erat supaya tak gemetar.

Tepat di langkahnya yang terakhir, tubuhnya merosot saat berusaha bersandar pada dinding luar kamar rawat ibunya. Ia mendongak, seolah-olah berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Ice.." suara pelan disertai sentuhan di bahunya datang dari Ara. "Apa yang-"

"Jika bisa, aku pun akan menukar semua yang diinginkannya dengan diriku sendiri.." ucapan Ara tak terselesaikan karena kata-kata yang baru saja Ice ucapkan, kata-kata yang terdengar putus asa diantara helaan napas berat yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Ice.."

"Taufan di dalam.." satu tangannya lunglai, menunjuk sembarangan ke arah pintu ruangan ibunya yang tertutup.

Satu helaan napas keluar dari bibir Ara, seolah mengerti bahwa Ice ingin ditinggal sendirian. Ia bangkit dan memasuki ruangan yang ditunjukan pemuda itu tadi.

 _Untuk apa aku melakukannya?_

Ice mengusap wajah kasar, menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mulai membasahi kedua pipi. Mungkin ia tak perlu lagi berusaha kuat atau berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Tidak perlu. Terlebih di hadapan orang itu..

Biar orang itu tahu seberapa menderitanya ia setelah hari itu. Sehancur juga semenyedihkan apa ia saat ini.

Orang itu? Siapa lagi.. tentu saja orang yang paling membencinya sekarang.

Yaya Yah.

Orang itu berdiri mematung, menatap dingin pada Ice yang masih duduk lemas di lantai. Tanpa harus mendengar kata-kata tajam yang hampir selalu keluar dari bibir Yaya, pemuda beriris sebiru es itu tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang gadis, kata-kata yang hampir sama dengan kata-kata ibunya, atau mungkin lebih tajam dari itu.

 _Mati.._

 _._

 _Seharusnya kau yang mati.._

 _._

 _Seharusnya kau yang mati dan Blaze yang hidup sekarang, mungkin ibumu tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang.._

Kata-kata itu mungkin lebih baik jika ia dengar langsung daripada hanya melihat tatapan benci yang menyakitkan dari iris sewarna karamel miliknya.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua makian yang dilontarkan ibunya, karena memang hanya kata-kata kasar itulah yang selalu keluar dari wanita paruh baya itu sepeninggal ayahnya. Dan beberapa bulan setelah kematian Blaze, ia pun semakin terbiasa dengan kata-kata tajam yang terkadang keluar dari mulut gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu.

Dan sekarang tatapan benci..

Semua orang memang membencinya.

...

..

.

Gelap..

Berantakan..

Terdengar suara erangan tertahan diselingi isak tangis, kadang juga suara kikikan pelan tawa tertahan.

Sunyi..

Suara isak tangis lagi..

Suara tawa pelan disela oleh sepenggal gumaman kacau tak jelas..

"Aku yang membunuh mereka…. Lalu kenapa?"

 _Pembunuh… orang jahat sepertimu lebih baik mati.._

"Mati…? Aku juga ingin mati.."

 _Kau gila.._

"Gila.. sepertinya iya.."

Sunyi sebentar..

Tiba-tiba teriakan histeris..

Botol-botol melayang membentur dinding, cermin, ranjang, segala tempat. Botol kecil yang berisi tablet-tablet putih pun tak luput dari sasarannya, terlempar, pecah dan membuat isinya bertebaran di lantai.

Suara derit pintu terdengar, disusul langkah kaki ringan yang menghampiri salah satu dinding, mencari saklar lampu. Dan saat lampu menyala, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kamar yang benar-benar berantakan. Seseorang terduduk lemas sambil bersandar pada dinding di sudut ruangan, wajahnya pucat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taufan langsung mendekati Ice, mengguncang bahu pemuda beriris es itu untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih sadar. Taufan kembali mengedarkan pandangan, melihat betapa kacaunya kamar mereka. Dan dari semua kekacauan itu, ia tahu Ice tengah mabuk saat ini. Ia bermaksud mengangkat tubuh Ice dan memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur ketika ia melihat beberapa butir tablet putih jatuh dari genggaman Ice.

"Obat..?"

Dengan cepat, pemuda bersurai hitam yang tertutup topi itu memungutnya dan meneliti dengan seksama obat apa itu.

"Obat penenang..? darimana ia dapatkan obat ini..?" ia melihat Ice yang masih membuka mata namun hanya ada kekosongan disana. "Ice! Darimana kau dapat obat ini? Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan meminum obat-obat ini?"

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik…

"Mati.."

"APA?!"

"Orang-orang bilang cara paling mudah untuk mati adalah dengan minum obat itu sebanyak-banyaknya.." Ice menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran bodoh seperti itu?"

"Ibuku bilang lebih baik aku mati, dan orang itu pun pasti berpikir akan lebih baik jika aku mati.. dan Blaze "

Taufan mencengkram erat bahu Ice, mencoba menarik kesadaran pemuda itu, "Kau pikir dengan mati semuanya akan selesai?"

"Setidaknya semua penderitaanku akan berakhir, tidak akan ada lagi yang menyalahkanku atas kematian siapapun.. dan Yaya.. tidak perlu lagi menyia-nyiakan energinya untuk menahan emosinya ketika berhadapan denganku."

"Ice.."

"Aku mencintainya, aku tidak ingin membuatnya " belum selesai kalimatnya, Ice ambruk, jatuh tertidur.

...

..

.

Dari hari ke hari kondisi psikis Ice makin memburuk. Ia lebih banyak diam tanpa melakukan aktifitas apapun, melamun, menatap kosong ke satu titik. Ia bahkan sudah tak mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan, dan sekarang tinggal bersama Taufan. Hal ini dilakukan agar semua aktifitas Ice bisa diawasi, sehingga tak akan ada lagi usaha-usaha bunuh diri seperti sebelumnya.

Kemudian di hari itu…

Malam tahun baru…

Hanna mengajak Ice untuk mengunjungi festival yang diadakan di salah satu jalan dekat pusat kota. Ia bermaksud membuat Ice lebih santai, sambil menikmati suasana ramai festival juga kembang api.

Di salah satu sisi jalan, di sebuah kursi panjang, Ice duduk sembari mendongak menatap cahaya-cahaya kembang api yang mulai meletus dan mewarnai langit malam. Ia duduk sendirian. Hanna sedang pergi untuk membeli sesuatu dan belum kembali setelah sekitar lima belas menit lamanya, meninggalkan pemuda beriris sebiru es itu sendirian.

"Kembang api itu indah bukan?"

Satu suara yang terdengar itu membuat Ice menoleh terkejut, dan mendapati seorang gadis berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Kau masih bisa duduk tenang sambil melihat kembang api sementara kondisi ibumu sedang tidak stabil di rumah sakit… jahatnya…" suara dingin itu sangat menusuk telinganya. "Jika Blaze masih ada saat ini, ia pasti akan senang bisa menatap pemandangan ini.. dan.." Yaya menghentikan ucapannya, melihat Ice bangkit dari kursinya. "Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi…"

Mundur perlahan.. wajahnya mulai gelisah. Beberapa kali Ice menggelengkan kepala seolah menolak semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Yaya barusan.

Detik berikutnya ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari tanpa arah.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Distress

Pairing : B. Ice & Yaya

Genre : Drama

Rating : T (teen)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

All of charas are Monsta's

Story by Ariana-Nee

 _"Kembang api itu indah bukan?"_

 _"Kau masih bisa duduk tenang sambil melihat kembang api sementara kondisi ibumu sedang tidak stabil di rumah sakit… jahatnya…" suara dingin itu sangat menusuk telinganya. "Jika Blaze masih ada saat ini, ia pasti akan senang bisa menatap pemandangan ini.. dan.." Yaya menghentikan ucapannya, melihat Ice bangkit dari kursinya. "Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi…"_

 _Mundur perlahan.. wajahnya mulai gelisah. Beberapa kali Ice menggelengkan kepala seolah menolak semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Yaya barusan._

 _Detik berikutnya ia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, berlari tanpa arah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menyesal..

Satu kata itulah yang kini menyelimuti keadaan seorang Yaya Yah.

Ia duduk dengan gusar di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang sangat familiar untuknya. Setengah tahun yang lalu, di tempat yang sama ia harus kehilangan Blaze.

Dan hari ini pun, ia harus dihadapkan pada situasi yang hampir sama. Ice mengalami kecelakaan saat ia berusaha lari darinya di festival tiga malam yang lalu.

Di depan matanya sendiri, untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat tubuh yang sama bersimbah darah tergeletak di aspal, dan kali ini semua adalah salahnya.

"Keluarga Boboiboy..?" seorang perawat tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruang rawat Ice, langsung membuat Yaya bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Keluarganya sedang tidak ada.." Yaya menjawab dengan sedikit gemetar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, Taufan sepupunya sedang tidak ada, dan ibunya tidak mungkin bisa ada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, anda bisa tolong temani dia sementara menunggu keluarganya datang..?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yaya mengangguk, segera memasuki ruang rawat tempat Ice selama tiga hari ini menjalani perawatannya. Perlahan ia mendekati sosok yang tengah duduk tegak sembari menolehkan wajah ke jendela. Meski sangat pelan, langkah kakinya ternyata masih bisa terdengar oleh Ice.

.

.

.

Sunyi..

Tatapan penuh tanya..

Suasana statis..

.

.

.

"Siapa?"

Satu kata itu entah mengapa terasa sangat menyakitkan saat angin membawanya masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Yaya.

"Kau tidak ingat..? aku Yaya.."

Satu gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban, kemudian tatapan penuh tanya yang sama.

"Yaya, kau kenal aku? Aku siapa…?"

Mata Yaya terbelalak tak percaya. Ice melupakan segalanya..

"Ice…"

...

..

.

Suara derit pelan terdengar menyertai langkah kedua kaki kecil yang berjalan berjingkat menapaki lantai kayu halus, menghampiri sebuah tempat tidur besar tempat seseorang masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut, menikmati waktu tidurnya, tak sadar bahwa matahari mulai tinggi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok kecil itu bersiap menerjang seseorang yang ada di balik selimut. Senyum jahil menggemaskan tergores di bibirnya.

 _Satu.._

Ia menghitung dalam hati sambil melirik seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu, ikut tersenyum jahil bersamanya.

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga…._

"PAPA!"

Ia melompat, menerjang langsung seseorang yang masih asyik tenggelam di alam mimpi itu. "Papa… bangun..!"

Satu gerakan muncul dari balik selimut.

"Papa, bangunlah.. matahari sudah tinggi.. uwwaaa…!" belum sempat ia meneruskan kalimatnya, seseorang dari balik selimut itu menariknya, mengangkatnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membangunkanku?" sosok beriris biru es dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan itu menatap anak laki-laki beriris biru yang kini duduk di pangkuannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan.

"Nona Sunny.." anak itu tersenyum lebar sambil melirik seseorang yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, tersenyum padanya.

"Sunny? Siapa?"

"Mama.. mama mirip seperti matahari kan, papa? Saat mama tersenyum, wajahnya sangat cantik.. saat bersama mama, hatiku rasanya hangat…" anak itu memegangi dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Bukannya papa juga sering memanggil mama dengan nama Sunny saat di telepon?"

"Acqua, kau menguping saat papa menelpon ya?"

Orang yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu akhirnya mendekati dua orang di atas tempat tidur itu, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap anak laki-laki bernama Acqua.

"Tidak menguping kok, tapi tidak sengaja mendengar.." anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun itu membela diri.

"Sama saja.."

"Thi-dwak-ha-ma… pa-pha.." masih tetap membela diri, anak itu bicara tak jelas karena kedua pipinya dicubit dan dipermainkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sama…"

"Ice, Acqua, hentikan..! kalian seperti anak kecil saja."

Pipi anak laki-laki itu mengembung, menatap ibu dan ayahnya bergantian. "Aku kan memang masih kecil…" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu berdecak seperti orang dewasa. "Papa, lihat..! mama benar-benar mirip matahari kan? Kalau marah wajahnya merah.. tapi.. hangat."

"Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu, Acqua? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Hehehe… paman Taufan.."

"Oh, iya.. tadi Taufan menelpon, katanya kau harus pergi ke kantor dan menemaninya bertemu klien hari ini.."

"Hee…. Hari ini papa janji pergi jalan-jalan denganku, paman Taufan kan belum buat janji jadi ia tidak boleh menyuruh papa pergi seenaknya.."

Ice tertawa kecil menatap anak laki-lakinya yang kini kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Ia menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi di samping Yaya masih sambil menatap Acqua.

"Maaf ya, Acqua. Lain kali pasti kita pergi.. papa juga akan bilang pada paman Taufan untuk buat janji dulu denganmu, sehingga rencana liburan kita tidak gagal lagi.. ok?"

Satu anggukan tak ingin diberi oleh anak laki-laki itu, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sudah keempat kalinya dalam sebulan ini, ayahnya harus bekerja di hari libur dan membatalkan rencana liburan mereka.

 _'Nanti aku akan telpon paman Taufan..'_

Belum selesai ia memikirkan rencana yang mengalir di kepalanya, satu kecupan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya disertai usapan pelan di punggungnya yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah. "Maaf ya, Acqua…"

Seperti terhipnotis, anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Iya… tidak apa-apa, papa.." selalu seperti ini, anak itu akan mudah luluh saat mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayahnya, dan kini ia tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah.

Satu senyum hangat lain tergantung di wajah seseorang yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya…" Ice menyapa dengan lembut sembari menghantarkan satu kecupan hangat di pipi kiri Yaya.

"Selamat pagi…"

.

.

.

Bahagia..

Ya, satu kata itulah yang selama delapan tahun ini menggantung di rumah keluarga kecil ini. Tak ada guncangan sedikit pun. Hanya kebahagiaan yang menghiasi hari-hari keluarga kecil ini. Terlebih empat tahun terakhir, saat _malaikat_ kecil mereka lahir dan bisa menikmati dunia. Acqua.. anak laki-laki itu adalah pelengkap kebahagiaan keluarga mereka.

Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, bahkan rentang waktu itu teramat panjang untuk menciptakan sebuah drama, merangkai kisah-kisah kebohongan demi kebahagiaan mereka. Waktu yang sangat panjang untuk merangkai kepingan-kepingan ingatan palsu seseorang yang selama delapan tahun menemani hidup Yaya.

Ya.. delapan tahun itulah yang digunakan Yaya untuk menyusun segalanya, merangkai semua hal yang mungkin nanti akan menghancurkan keluarga mereka. Ia bukannya tak tahu resikonya, tapi ia punya alasan untuk melakukan itu.

Alasan yang hanya diketahui olehnya..

' _Ice… maaf..'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Anak itu duduk manis di depan meja makan, sibuk membolak-balik lembar-lembar album foto besar milik kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah senyum terus menggantung di wajahnya saat satu demi satu halaman berisi foto kedua orang tuanya terbuka.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk manis di tempat, asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya, tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang dikerjakan seseorang yang juga ada di ruangan itu, membelakanginya.

"Papa.." akhirnya ia bersuara. "Mama benar-benar mencintai papa kan..?"

"Hm? Memang kenapa, Acqua?" suara lembut membalas dengan nada penuh tanya, namun masih belum berbalik menatap putra yang sangat disanyanginya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." anak laki-laki itu kembali diam, tapi di detik berikutnya muncul satu suara tawa kecil dari bibirnya. "Papa lucu sekali.."

Penasaran dengan hal yang membuat anak lelakinya tertawa, Ice berjalan mendekati posisi dimana anak empat tahun itu duduk, meninggalkan masakan yang tengah disiapkannya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ditertawakan Acqua.

Dan ternyata yang ditertawakan Acqua adalah selembar foto dirinya yang ada di album itu. Entah… ia lupa kapan Yaya mengambil foto itu, dan Yaya pun jarang sekali menceritakan kapan dan saat seperti apa foto itu diambil.

Ia tetap berdiri di belakang kursi Acqua memandangi foto itu, berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang foto tersebut tapi tak bisa, kepalanya justru menjadi sedikit pening sekarang.

.

.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum…."

Suara itu terdengar dari ruangan depan yang sebelumnya telah terdengar pelan sebuah derit pintu. Mendengar suara familiar itu, Acqua langsung melompat dari kursi, berlari kecil untuk menyambut seseorang yang baru saja pulang.

"Wa'alaikum salam, Mama.." Acqua sudah sampai di ruang depan dan memeluk ibunya.

"Acqua… dimana papa?"

"Sedang memasak.." Acqua melepas pelukannya, membiarkan Yaya melangkah menyusuri koridor pendek yang mengarah ke dapur.

Di sana, Ice berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi bingung yang tampak sangat jelas di wajahnya, masih menatap album foto yang terbentang di atas meja. Melupakan masakannya yang sudah hangus sempurna hingga mengepulkan asap dan bau hangus.

Yaya hanya berdecak dan segera mematikan kompor, mengambil alih semuanya sebelum terjadi kebakaran yang mungkin bisa menghanguskan rumah kecil mereka. Ia membereskan semuanya sambil melirik ke arah Ice yang masih membeku di tempat. Tak biasanya ia seperti itu.

Melihat sang pendamping hidup seperti itu, mau tak mau Yaya pun ikut mengarahkan pandangan ke satu titik yang sama, dan seketika raut wajah Yaya yang tadinya tenang, berubah…

"Papa…" Acqua memanggil dan untuk pertama kalinya, anak itu tak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari ayahnya.

"Ice...?" Yaya menyentuh punggungnya pelan dan berhasil memecahkan kebekuan yang menyelimutinya.

"Yaya… kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" ekspresi bingung masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang ternyata sudah berubah pucat.

.

.

.

"Acqua.." Yaya tiba-tiba bersuara. "Bisa tolong kembalikan album foto itu ke tempat kamu mengambilnya tadi..?!"

Dengan patuh Acqua hanya mengangguk. Entahlah.. ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terjadi pada ibunya. Sebelumnya Yaya belum pernah marah sama sekali, dan ia memang tak ingin melihat ibunya marah.

"Letakan di tempatnya dengan baik…. Dan mama mohon jangan mengambil apapun dari ruangan itu sebelum mama mengizinkan…!"

"Ya, mama.." dengan cepat Acqua meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

..

.

Acqua berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah pohon besar di sudut taman bermain tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu sore bersama teman-temannya. Di bawah pohon itu ada sesuatu yang mengusik perhatiannya, sebuah kardus kecil terbuka yang tak seharusnya ada di tempat ini.

Tanpa ragu anak itu mendekatinya, melongokkan kepala melihat isi kotak dengan penasaran.

"Waahhh…. Lucunya…!" ia berseru sambil memegangi pinggiran kardus kecil itu. "Papa! Ada seekor kucing lho.. lucu."

Acqua menoleh ke belakang memanggil ayahnya yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong. Di kursi yang sama ada beberapa kantung plastik belanja. Mereka berdua memang baru saja pulang berbelanja bahan makanan.

Melihat putranya begitu antusias pada hal yang baru saja ditemukannya, ia pun mendekat sambil membawa serta semua plastik belanjaannya.

"Papa.. apa aku boleh memelihara kucing ini? Dia lucu bukan..?" Acqua mengangkat anak kucing itu dari kardus ke dalam dekapannya.

Ice diam sejenak, memandangi Acqua dan anak kucing itu bergantian, memikirkan sesuatu. Baginya tak masalah jika anak kucing itu dipelihara di rumah dan Yaya pun rasanya tak akan keberatan. Hanya saja, melihat anak kucing itu membuatnya teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jika dipikirkan berapa kali pun ia tetap tak akan ingat, semuanya kabur.

"Papa..?"

"Ice…? Ice…?!" satu suara teriakan itu disertai langkah kaki yang setengah berlari, mendekati tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

Seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, napasnya sedikit tersengal karena habis berlari, meskipun jarak larinya tak jauh. Selang berapa detik kemudian, dua orang lain berdiri di kedua sisinya.

"Ice.. akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Aku ragu saat melihatmu dari kejauhan tadi.." pria itu kembali bicara membuat Ice yang tidak mengenalnya hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Paman siapa?" Acqua yang bingung dan merasa sedikit takut dengan orang asing yang datang tiba-tiba itu, berjalan mendekati ayahnya, berlindung di belakang.

"Em.. maaf, kalian siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Gopal lah, teman masa kecilmu.." pria itu bicara dengan antusias tapi kebingungan sedikit tersirat di wajahnya, "Ini Ying dan Fang.." ia menunjuk kedua orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Teman…?" Ice terlihat bingung, ia tak ingat sama sekali.

Gopal, pria bertubuh gempal itu pun diam terpaku melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah sahabat lamanya itu, begitu pun dengan Fang.

"Halo, adik kecil, siapa namamu?" saat ketiga orang itu tengah bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi, Ying justru mendekati Acqua dan mengajaknya bicara dengan sangat ramah.

"Boboiboy Acqua.. semua orang memanggilku Acqua..." Acqua menjawab dengan nada ceria dan sama ramahnya dengan Ying. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan orang asing itu sepertinya.

"Siapa nama ibumu?" masih dengan nada ramah yang sama, Ying kini ikut mengelus-elus kepala anak kucing yang sejak tadi masih di dekap anak empat tahun itu.

"Yaya Yah.." Acqua menjawab dengan mantap sambil melirik ke arah ayahnya.

"Ice… kau dengan Yaya.." Gopal terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Acqua.

Kepala Ice terasa sangat berat, dalam kebingungannya itu ternyata ia berusaha mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi, termasuk mengingat bahwa ia pernah mempunyai teman masa kecil bernama Gopal.

Nihil…

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha mengingat, semuanya tetap kabur..

"Maaf, tuan, saya tidak mengerti dengan semua yang anda bicarakan… Acqua, ayo pulang..!" Ice memberi isyarat agar putranya mendekat, perlahan diarahkannya Acqua menuju jalan pulang.

"Bye.."

Anak itu masih sempat berdadah-dadah ria, melambai pada Ying yang masih tersenyum ramah dari kejauhan. Ia tak tahu bahwa kondisi ayahnya berubah drastis dari sebelumnya. Ia tak menyadari itu karena terlalu asyik dengan anak kucing yang mulai hari itu menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

...

..

.

Yaya berjalan menghampiri putranya yang sedang asyik bermain dengan peliharaan barunya, duduk di lantai dekat sofa, tak menyadari bahwa sang ibu datang mendekat. Seperti biasa, anak itu akan lupa segalanya jika sudah punya sesuatu yang baru dan lebih menarik.

Yaya sudah duduk di belakang putranya dan mendekapnya dari belakang saat anak itu hendak mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kucing baru miliknya, membuat ia sedikit kaget.

"Mama… ada apa?"

Yaya menggeleng pelan, mempererat pelukan di bahu putra tersayang. "Tidak… memangnya mama tidak boleh memeluk jagoan kecil kesayangan mama?"

"Mm.. mama, malam ini boleh aku tidur dengan Ochobot? Papa bilang tidak boleh, tapi kalau mama pasti boleh kan?" Acqua merengek, menunjukkan Ochobot lebih dekat ke wajah ibunya.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Yaya termenung menatap kucing kecil bernama Ochobot itu. Pikirannya kembali ke satu titik di sudut ingatannya.

...

..

.

 _Hujan sudah mulai turun rintik-rintik, tapi ia masih saja menelusuri taman kecil itu. Karena ia ada di lingkungan baru, hal yang menurutnya wajib dilakukan adalah menelusuri setiap tempat di sekitar tempat tinggalnya._

 _Langkahnya terhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar di sudut taman. Sebuah kardus kecil terbuka dan seekor anak kucing menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam kardus itu, seekor anak kucing yang sangat cantik namun dengan sangat tega dibuang oleh pemiliknya._

 _"Halo.." ia menyapa anak kucing itu, membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. "Jahat sekali orang yang tega membuangmu.."_

 _Ia berdiri sebentar, merogoh saku_ blazer _seragamnya dan menemukan selembar sapu tangan yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi kepala anak kucing itu dari guyuran hujan. "Maaf.. aku tidak bisa membawamu pulang. Ibu alergi bulu binatang… maaf ya," ia bentangkan sapu tangan itu di atas kepala anak kucingnya._

 _"Lucunya.."_

 _Ia sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang itu, dan saat menoleh ke belakang, seseorang telah berdiri, tersenyum dengan sangat ramah sambil melambaikan tangan padanya_ _ah, bukan_ _pada anak kucing dalam dekapannya. Ia kenal orang ini, teman sekelasnya di sekolah yang baru, Boboiboy Ice_ _atau Blaze? Entahlah.. satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah warna iris mereka, tapi Yaya tak dapat melihatnya karena topi yang dipakai oleh orang itu menutupi matanya._

 _"Sedang apa disini, Yaya…? Hujan sudah mulai turun.." ia berjalan mendekat agar bisa ikut menyentuh anak kucing itu._

 _"Hanya sedang jalan-jalan," Yaya tersenyum lalu memberikan si anak kucing pada temannya. "Mm.. Ice?" ragu-ragu ia menyebut nama teman barunya, takut tertukar dengan saudara kembarnya._

 _Satu anggukan menjadi pertanda bahwa ia tak salah sebut. "Sulit membedakan kami ya?" tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir tipis itu. "Hujan akan semakin deras, kau masih ingin berjalan-jalan? Anak kucing ini milikmu?"_

 _"Bukan.. seseorang membuangnya di taman ini, sayangnya aku tak bisa membawanya pulang."_

 _Ice mendekatkan wajahnya ke kucing kecil itu, membiarkan pipinya bersentuhan langsung dengan bulu-bulu halus milik si kucing. "Kasihannya.. bagaimana kalau kau ikut pulang bersamaku, Ochobot? Eh, bolehkan jika aku membawanya pulang?" Ice memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yaya._

 _Yaya yang sejak tadi ikut terlarut memperhatikan temannya sedikit terkejut._

 _"Yaya?"_

 _"Ah, iya. Akan sangat baik jika kau bisa membawanya pulang.." Yaya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, kan, Ochobot..?"_

 _"Yay.. mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersamaku, ya..!"_

 _Senyum itu…_

 _Senyum itu kembali terkembang di wajah Ice, senyum yang membuat Yaya tak bisa berpaling.._

 _Entah… senyum seorang Boboiboy Ice yang kini dilihatnya sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Ia tak pernah bisa tersenyum seperti itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan senyum indah itu mengembang, terlebih saat ia berada di dekat saudara kembarnya. Ya, saudara kembarnya itu memang lebih dominan, membuatnya sedikit tersingkir._

 _Karena seorang Boboiboy Ice yang kalah dominasinya maka ia pun lebih dekat dengan Blaze. Dan dengan Blaze pun ia berharap sesuatu yang lebih di kemudian nanti._

 _Ya, Boboiboy Blaze. Bukan seorang Boboiboy Ice._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"Mama.." tangan kecil Acqua meraih wajah ibunya, mencubit kedua pipinya. Ia tak suka jika diabaikan. "Mama melamun.. kenapa hari ini mama dan papa jadi suka sekali melamun sih? Memang melamun itu menyenangkan ya…?"

Yaya mengerjabkan matanya, sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan putranya untuk menarik kembali kesadarannya. Ia melihat wajah putranya yang berjarak dua jengkal darinya dalam-dalam. Semua yang ada di wajah itu mirip dengan ayahnya. Binar kedua matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya… semuanya sama dengan Ice.

"Mama.. bagaimana? Malam ini boleh tidur dengan Ochobot?" Acqua kembali merajuk.

"Papa bilang tidak boleh kan…? Kalau begitu tidak boleh," Yaya menjawab singkat, tersenyum.

"Aah… sama saja.. menyebalkan!" anak itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Sia-sia ia merengek sejak tadi.

"Papa.. itu rumah siapa?"

Suara bisikan pelan penuh keraguan mengalir dari bibir Acqua yang tengah mendongakan kepala, menatap wajah ayahnya yang terpaku lurus ke depan, ke sebuah rumah besar bercat dominan putih.

Pagi ini, Acqua menagih janjinya. Maka ia langsung mengajak Acqua pergi ke suatu tempat yang sempat muncul di ingatannya, dan ingatan singkat itulah yang mengantarkannya berdiri di depan rumah lamanya yang terletak di salah satu perumahan elit kota Kuala Lumpur, kota yang jaraknya berpuluh kilo meter dari kota tempat tinggal mereka sekarang.

"Papa… itu rumah siapa?" Acqua menarik baju ayahnya. Namun, untuk kesekian kalinya anak itu diabaikan. Akhir-akhir ini Ice begitu sering melamun dan mengabaikan putranya.

.

.

.

"Blaze…" suara serak terdengar dari arah belakang tempat mereka berdiri. "Kau Blaze kan?" seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

Ice masih diam terpaku, memicingkan mata mencoba mengenali wanita yang semakin dekat dengannya. Sementara Acqua, lagi-lagi berlindung di belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Blaze… kau benar-benar Blaze kan?" wanita paruh baya itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan Ice, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya. "Ah.. ayo masuk! Kita bicara di dalam…"

Wanita itu menggandeng tangan Ice, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah besar miliknya. Ia tak melihat Acqua sama sekali, di matanya hanya ada Blaze, putra yang sudah begitu lama tak dilihatnya.

"Papa….?" Acqua bergumam pelan, mencoba menarik perhatian Ice. Ia sedikit terlihat takut dan merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan langkah tepat di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya tergantung papan nama _Blaze_. Masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya, wanita itu mempersilahkan Ice masuk.

Kamar itu didominasi warna merah dan jingga, warna yang tak terlalu disukainya, dan sebenarnya warna itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Lihat! Kamarmu masih sama seperti dulu kan? Aku tidak membiarkan siapapun mengubah letak benda di kamar ini, karena aku tahu kau tidak suka itu," senyum ramah masih tergantung di wajah tuanya yang terlihat lelah.

"Mm.. kamar ini, milikku?" satu pertanyaan akhirnya berhasil dilantunkannya dengan sempurna.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, Blaze..? tentu kamar ini milikmu.." wanita itu menepuk kepala Ice pelan.

"Papa.. pulang yuk…!" Acqua benar-benar tak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia berbisik pelan sambil menarik baju ayahnya. Namun lagi-lagi diabaikan.

Ia benci diabaikan. Rasanya ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini, tapi jika ia pergi ia tak tahu jalan pulang dan ia tak ingin meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Bibi.. kau sudah pulang? bagaimana " satu orang lagi muncul, berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruangan, tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Ice juga Acqua yang tak seharusnya ada di sini. "Kau… bagaimana bisa ada di sini, Ice..?"

"Ice?" wanita paruh baya itu bergumam, menatap Ice yang terlihat bingung dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ekspresi wajah yang tadi lembut, berubah. "Kau… bukan Blaze? KAU BUKAN BLAZE!" wanita itu kini histeris, teriakannya membuat Acqua kaget dan mempererat genggaman tangannya di baju Ice.

Wanita itu dengan kasar mendorong Ice hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya, menimbulkan suara debam yang keras disertai suara erangan tertahan dari sosok yang kini tengah dipojokan.

"Papa!"

"Kau… sudah merebut segalanya dariku! Kembalikan! KEMBALIKAN BLAZE PADAKU!"

Jeritan histeris yang memekakan telingan itu, bagai palu besar yang langsung menghantam kepala Ice, rasanya sangat sakit. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan aneh yang tak ia mengerti sama sekali, bayangan yang tadinya selalu kabur kini terlihat dengan jelas dan begitu cepat, bagai _slide_ film yang diputar begitu cepat.

"Semuanya salahmu… pembunuh!" wanita itu terus memojokannya, mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang membuat kepala Ice terasa hampir pecah.

"Papa!" Acqua yang tak mengerti apa-apa berusaha mendekati ayahnya, mencoba menghentikan wanita asing itu dari menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya, tapi hasilnya ia justru mendapat pukulan dari wanita asing yang memang sejak awal tak disukainya itu.

"KEMBALIKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!"

"Hentikan…!"

Putus asa…

Ice sudah tak kuat menahan beban yang memenuhi kepalanya. Teriakan histeris wanita itu membuat semua rasa bersalah yang entah datang dari mana, berkumpul dan semakin menekannya.

"Bibi.. hentikan..!" orang itu, Gempa adik Taufan yang juga merupakan sepupu Ice berusaha melepaskan Ice dari tekanan ibunya sendiri. "Kumohon hentikan, bi…!"

.

.

.

"Tolong…. Hentikan..!"

Ice yang sudah tak kuat lagi, ambruk seketika itu juga, membuat si kecil Acqua berteriak histeris karena panik.

"Papa!"

...

..

.

Gelap..

Suara isak tangis terdengar disertai tarikan napas yang terdengar berat.

Sosok itu duduk meringkuk di sudut ruang kamar, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan tangan yang memeluk lututnya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah karena isak tangis atau hal lain yang masih menekan seluruh fisik dan kejiwaannya.

Tiba-tiba sunyi..

Isak tangis itu hilang dan suara tarikan napasnya pun sudah kembali stabil. Kepalanya terangkat, menunjukan satu wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi, sinar matanya kosong, menerawang jauh entah kemana. Sebuah senyum terbit di wajah itu, senyum yang sangat janggal disertai dera tawa yang sangat pelan dan satu gerakan tangan yang terangkat ke langit-langit, seperti mencoba meraih sesuatu.

Suara derit pintu tiba-tiba terdengar, membuatnya terkejut dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, memeluk lututnya erat, kali ini jemari kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan, mendekatinya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ice.." satu sentuhan lembut di punggung sama sekali tak bisa mengusiknya. "Ice…" masih mencoba.

Yaya menahan napas, ia menyentuh punggung pendamping hidupnya itu sekali lagi, mencoba merenggut paksa semua kesadaran yang mulai hilang darinya.

"Ice.. kumohon… jangan seperti ini…!" Yaya masih terus berusaha. Kini kedua tangannya melingkari pundak yang mulai kembali bergetar itu, menarik ke dalam dekapannya.

Senyap.. tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara tarikan napas yang terdengar begitu penuh penderitaan.

"Ice…. Kumohon katakan sesuatu…! Paling tidak "

"Aku pembunuh…"

Satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir pucat itu langsung membuat Yaya membeku, tanpa sadar ia mempererat dekapannya di tubuh gemetar itu. "Ice… kumohon jangan katakan itu…!"

Satu gerakan yang dilakukan sekuat tenaga oleh tubuh gemetar itu, membuat Yaya tersungkur ke belakang.

Ice bangkit, berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan dan kembali meringkuk disana.

Dan Yaya, masih belum mau menyerah. Ia kembali menghampiri pendamping hidupnya.

"PERGI!"

Suara teriakan histeris itu membuat Yaya kembali menarik tangannya yang sempat terulur untuk menyentuh tubuh itu. Sakit sekali saat teriakan itu menembus gendang telinganya. Bukan, bukan telinganya yang sakit, tapi hatinya. Sangat sakit melihat keadaan yang jadi seperti ini.

"Pergi..!"

Saat suara itu mulai melemah, Yaya masih mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, mencoba meredakan gemetar di tubuh itu.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU! PERGI….!"

Teriakan itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat Yaya melepaskan rangkulan di bahu Ice. Tepisan kasar dari sosok itu, ia dapat ketika masih berusaha menyentuhnya.

"PERGI DARI SINI!"

Semua emosi yang tertahan itu, terus keluar dalam bentuk teriakan keras dan Acqua mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Mata sayunya menatap penuh kebencian pada Yaya yang masih belum mau menyerah.

"PERGI….!"

Tak ada yang bisa Yaya lakukan selain meninggalkan ruangan itu, membiarkan Ice sendirian. Dengan langkah yang begitu berat, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Satu helaan napas frustasi keluar dari bibirnya yang kering, bersamaan dengan suara derit pintu yang tertutup.

Ia duduk bersandar pada pintu, menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya sambil mendongakan wajah menatap langit-langit. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Suara pelan langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya membuat Yaya kembali menegakan tubuh. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan siapapun.

"Mama.." Acqua menghampiri ibunya.

"Acqua…"

Anak itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Yaya, Acqua mata mengalir, jatuh di kedua pipinya.

"Mama.." ia bergumam sambil menangkup wajah sang ibu dengan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan gemetar. Ia tatap mata sayu ibunya, kemudian satu dekapan tiba-tiba.

Yaya hanya bisa membalas dekapan itu, mengusap punggung anaknya pelan, menenangkan tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar akibat isak tangisnya.

"Mama… papa kenapa? Kenapa papa terus berteriak seperti itu? Tadi papa juga berteriak dan mendorong Acqua menjauh…" suara Acqua terdengar samar karena ia bicara sambil menenggelamkan wajah di dalam dekapan Yaya, menyembunyikan Acqua mata dan juga isak tangisnya. "Papa tadi berteriak dan bilang benci pada Acqua… papa benci Acqua.."

"Sst.. tidak, Acqua. Papa tidak membenci siapapun.. papa sangat sayang pada Acqua. Sekarang papa seperti itu karena papa sedang kelelahan," Yaya berbisik pelan sambil mengusap lembut rambut putra tersayangnya, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan sang putra.

"Tapi…"

"Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur!"

"Mala mini giliran papa yang membacakan cerita untuk Acqua.." ia mengangkat wajah, menatap ibunya dengan mata merah dan tergenang air mata.

"Jangan sekarang ya.. sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang..!"

"Tapi…"

"Pergi ke kamarmu, Acqua!"

Anak itu sedikit tersentak mendengar ibunya meninggikan suara. Ia buru-buru menghapus bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Acqua mau bilang selamat tidur sama papa.." suaranya masih parau karena isak tangis. Ia melepas dekapannya, meraih gagang pintu, perlahan dibukanya.

Yaya tak sempat menahan Acqua agar tak memasuki kamar itu, ia hanya mematung di tempat, sedikit khawatir dan waspada dengan apa yang akan Ice lakukan saat menyadari ada orang yang mengganggunya lagi.

Perlahan Acqua mendekati sosok yang kini tengah duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Gerakan yang dilakukan anak itu sangat hati-hati, ia tak mau mengusik ayahnya dan kembali merasakan penolakan dari Ice.

Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur agar semakin dekat dengan ayahnya. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk tubuh sang ayah yang sudah tak lagi gemetar. Tak ada penolakan dari tubuh itu, tak ada teriakan atau respon apapun.

"Papa.. papa harus istirahat yang cukup malam ini.. besok, temani Acqua.." bisikan yang sedikit terdengar gemetar keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Papa punya hutang untuk membacakan cerita untu Acqua… ya, papa.." dieratkan dekapannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangis.

"Selamat tidur…"

Satu kecupan lembut diantarkannya di puncak kepala ayahnya yang masih belum memberi respon apapun. Ia tinggalkan kamar itu, melangkah pergi dalam diam menuju kamarnya sendiri, tak peduli dengan sang ibu yang masih diam di tempat sembari menatapnya.

...

..

.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar dalam ruangan yang temaram itu, kali ini suara itu mengalir tertahan dari bibir mungil anak laki-laki yang tengah memakukan tatapan kedua bola mata tergenangnya pada satu sosok meringkuk di sudut ruangan, membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan aneh, tatapan yang seolah bercampur dengan berbagai macam perasaan, sedih, benci, takut dan rasa bersalah.. semua bercampur jadi satu.

Acqua… anak itu berusaha menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, tapi tak berhasil. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan ia harus menghadapi kondisi ayahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah. Selama lebih dari dua bulan anak itu harus bertahan dengan semakin memburuknya kondisi orang yang paling ia sayangi. Ayahnya terus diam, mengurung diri, meringkuk di sudut kamar sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya. Emosinya pun menjadi sangat tak stabil. Teriakan histeris dan isak tangis lebih sering mengalir dari bibirnya, dan anak itulah yang paling sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Ice yang depresi.

Penolakan juga teriakan menjadi hadiah yang sangat buruk setiap kali ia berusaha mendekati ayahnya.

Empat tahun…

Acqua masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua hal itu..

Ia terpaksa bertahan dengan semua kondisi yang terjadi di rumahnya Karena memang tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghadapi Ice yang kembali jatuh ke lubang ke-depresi-an dan kali ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Papa…" suara bisikan muncul setelah isak tangisnya berhenti. Ia merangkak perlahan mendekati titik dimana ayahnya meringkuk.

Tak ada jawaban…

"Papa…" Acqua berhasil meraih ayahnya, mendekapnya sangat erat. "Papa… bicaralah..! kumohon.."

"Bukan.." satu bisikan mengalir, disertai gelengan. "Aku tidak membunuh siapapun.."

"Papa…"

Lagi, Ice dengan kasar mendorong tubuh putranya sendiri agar melepaskan dekapannya.

Acqua tersungkur ke belakang membentur sebuah lemari kayu kecil. anak itu terisak sambil memegangi tubuh bagian belakangnya yang terasa sakit Memang itu bukan lagi yang pertama, bahkan jika diperhatikan baik-baik, hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat luka memar akibat perlakuan kasar dan benturan-benturan yang mendarat di tubuhnya tapi tetap saja masih sangat menyakitkan.

"Acqua!"

Terdengar suara teriakan panik sesaat setelah pintu ruangan di buka oleh Ara. Segera ia menghampiri Acqua dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Acqua… kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ara mengusap punggung Acqua pelan sembari menatap nanar pada Ice yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. "Malam ini Acqua menginap di rumah bibi saja ya..?"

Menggeleng pelan, "Acqua mau menemani papa malam ini.."

"Tapi "

"Acqua, malam ini kau ikut dengan paman..!" suara Taufan memutus perkataan Ara.

"Tidak.. malam ini Acqua mau tidur dengan papa..!" Acqua meronta untuk bisa lepas dari dekapan tangan Ara.

Ini bukan kali pertama pamannya berusaha memisahkan ia dengan sang ayah. Ia tak mau meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, ia terus berusaha keras bertahan meskipun ibunya sendiri membiarkan ia dipaksa pergi dengan pamannya.

"Papa butuh Acqua… dan Acqua nggak mau pergi sama paman.."

"Acqua!"

Suara teriakan histeris mengalir dari bibir Ara, setelah suara keras kembali terdengar. Kali ini Acqua merosot jatuh setelah didorong dengan kasar membentur dinding oleh ayahnya sendiri saat berusaha kembali mendekati sang ayah.

Ara dan Taufan yang kalap langsung menghampiri anak itu, memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah. Tanpa banyak bicara meninggalkan kamar itu, membawa Acqua untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

Meninggalkan Ice sendirian.. menangis…

Entah apa yang ditangisinya…

...

..

.

Suara langkah pelan terdengar menapaki lantai kayu dingin di rumah gelap gulita itu, helaan napas penat meluncur dari bibir seseorang yang kering, rapat terkunci. Ia berjalan di tengah gelapnya ruang demi ruang, entah sejak kapan ia terbiasa dengan kegelapan itu. Dalam diam, ia menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba menangkap suara yang mungkin saja terdengar.

Dihentikan langkah kedua kakinya tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Perlahan memutar kenop pintu, membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia tak ingin suara derit pintu mengganggu seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Gelap.. seperti biasa..

Sosok itu terlihat tidur tenang di balik selimut, terlihat selimut biru cerah itu naik turun karena gerak tubuhnya yang tenang, tak seperti biasanya.

Yaya mendekati ranjang itu, mengambil tempat di tepinya. Diam menatap wajah tenang Ice yang tengah terlelap.

"Ice.. maaf.." ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh wajah tenang itu. "Maaf…"

...

..

.

 _"Haah.. aku tersesat ya?"_

 _Seseoerang berdiri mematungdi pinggir jalan yang ramai sembari merutuki diri sendiri. Sebenarnya tak salah jika ia tersesat, karena ia memang baru di lingkungan itu, salahnya adalah pergi seenaknya seolah sudah sangat mengenal wilayah barunya._

 _Tersesat…_

 _Bukan masalah besar karena ia bukan lagi anak sekolah dasar. Ia bisa bertanya jalan pulang pada orang yang lalu lalang nanti. Ya, nanti.. sekarang, biarkan ia menjelajahi jalan ramai ini._

 _"Syukurlah Totoitoy tidak ikut.." ia kembali bergumam sambil mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya_

 _Terlalu asyik dengan ponsel dan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Yaya tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Alhasil, munculah suara suara tubrukan yang cukup keras dan seseorang sudah jatuh terduduk di jalanan, mengeluh kesakitan._

 _"Aa.. maaf.." Yaya dengan segera berlutut, membantu pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." ia berkali-kali meminta maaf. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Ya.. aku tidak apa-apa.." ia berdiri, memukul-mukul bagian bawah celananya, menghilangkan debu jalanan yang menempel._

 _"Maaf.." sekali lagi Yaya meminta maaf, benar-benar merasa bersalah._

 _"Sudah… tidak apa-apa.." ia mengangguk sambil berusaha mengambil jarak dari Yaya. Tak nyaman nampaknya. "Ah.. permisi, aku harus pergi.." dengan segera pemuda berseragam SMU itu pergi meninggalkan Yaya._

 _"Boboiboy Blaze.." Yaya bergumam, memandangi sang pemuda yang pergi menghilang di tengah keramaian. Sebelumnya ia sempat melihat_ nametag _yang ada di seragam pemuda itu, tertulis 'Boboiboy Blaze', dan seragam yang dikenakannya, ia tahu seragam SMU itu, SMU yang akan menjadi sekolah barunya, dan itu artinya ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya di sekolah yang sama._

 _Sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya. Entah apa maksud dari senyum itu._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"Maaf, Ice.." Yaya bergumam pelan, masih menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di wajah Ice yang tak memberi respon apapun. "Sekarang, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" suaranya terdengar putus asa.

Lelah. Yaya menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, mencoba mencari sedikit kenyamanan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi ranjang. Satu napas berat terhembus.

"Mama.."

Yaya yang hampir terpejam kembali terjaga saat mendengar suara pelan dan familiar itu. Satu sosok mungil perlahan memasuki ruangan, berjalan mendekatinya. Acqua, seharusnya ia masih di rumah sakit saat ini.

Anak itu langsung menelusup ke dalam dekapan Yaya, menenggelamkan wajahnya, mencari kehangatan yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Acqua, kamu seharusnya masih di rumah sakit.." Yaya membalas dekapan putranya dengan satu belaian lembut di kepala.

"Acqua sudah bilang ingin pulang dengan mama, kan..? tapi mama tidak dengar, jadi Acqua minta paman untuk mengantar Acqua pulang.." nada suara anak itu kembali terdengar ceria, meski tak seceria sebelum kehancuran mendekati keluarga mereka. "Acqua kangen papa." Ia segera melepas dekapan dari tubuh ibunya, perlahan menaiki ranjang untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya yang terlelap. Satu tangan terulur meraih wajah Ice, menyentuhnya pelan lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di dahi dan pipi.

"Mama, papa saat tidur itu terlihat manis ya?" anak itu bertanya pelan, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Mama… ingin melihat senyum papa lagi? Acqua ingin melihatnya.."

Menyedihkan. Sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan putranya itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyum Ice kembali, hanya itu. Hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Mama… papa pasti kembali kan?" anak itu turun dari ranjang dan kembali bersembunyi dalam dekapan Yaya. "Papa yang dulu pasti kembali kan..? papa yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada Acqua, papa yang selalu menceritakan banyak hal, papa yang selalu memberikan semua yang Acqua mau.. ya, kan, mama…?"

Diam. Yaya ingin menjawab dengan pasti bahwa Ice akan kembali, tapi ia sendiri tak yakin dengan itu.

"Mama.. sangat mencintai papa kan..?" Acqua kini mengangkat wajah, menatap dalam kedua bola mata ibunya yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Mama, tahu tidak? Papa sangat mencintai mama.. setiap kali bicara tentang mama, wajah papa selalu terlihat bahagia, kedua pipinya akan menjadi merah seperti tomat.. papa selalu punya banyak cerita tentang mama.."

Yaya terlihat ragu untuk terus balas menatap kedua mata putranya, tapi ia tak bisa menghindar. Ia tak bisa menghindar dari tatapan itu.

"Mama.. sangat mencintai papa kan..? papa sangat mencintai mama, semua tentang mama, semua yang mama lakukan, bagi papa, mama adalah orang yang sangat berharga.." Acqua kembali menenggelamkan wajah dalam pelukan Yaya.

Setelahnya, ruangan itu sunyi..

Acqua langsung jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menyisakan Yaya yang masih terjaga dan kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata yang ducapkan Acqua terus berputar di kepalanya dan tanpa sadar membuat satu per satu bulir air mata jatuh, mengalir menuruni wajahnya tanpa sempat ditahan.

Ia menangis tanpa suara. Dalam diam, Ia mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh mungil putranya, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan yang entah sejak kapan terakhir kali dirasakan anak itu.

Semua ini memang salahnya.

"Acqua.. maaf.."


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Distress

Pairing : B. Ice & Yaya

Author : Summer Nami

Genre : Drama

Rating : T (teen)

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

All charas are Monsta's

Story by Ariana-senpai

 _"Maaf, Ice.." Yaya bergumam pelan, masih menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di wajah Ice yang tak memberi respon apapun. "Sekarang, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" suaranya terdengar putus asa._

 _"Mama.."_

 _"Acqua, kamu seharusnya masih di rumah sakit.." Yaya membalas dekapan putranya dengan satu belaian lembut di kepala._

 _"Acqua sudah bilang ingin pulang dengan mama, kan..? tapi mama tidak dengar, jadi Acqua minta paman untuk mengantar Acqua pulang.." nada suara anak itu kembali terdengar ceria, meski tak seceria sebelum kehancuran mendekati keluarga mereka. "Acqua kangen papa." Ia segera melepas dekapan dari tubuh ibunya, perlahan menaiki ranjang untuk melihat keadaan ayahnya yang terlelap. Satu tangan terulur meraih wajah Ice, menyentuhnya pelan lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di dahi dan pipi._

 _"Mama, papa saat tidur itu terlihat manis ya?" anak itu bertanya pelan, sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Mama… ingin melihat senyum papa lagi? Acqua ingin melihatnya.."_

 _"Mama… papa pasti kembali kan?" anak itu turun dari ranjang dan kembali bersembunyi dalam dekapan Yaya. "Papa yang dulu pasti kembali kan..? papa yang selalu tersenyum hangat pada Acqua, papa yang selalu menceritakan banyak hal, papa yang selalu memberikan semua yang Acqua mau.. ya, kan, mama…?"_

 _"Mama.. sangat mencintai papa kan..?" Acqua kini mengangkat wajah, menatap dalam kedua bola mata ibunya yang sejak tadi hanya diam. "Mama, tahu tidak? Papa sangat mencintai mama.. setiap kali bicara tentang mama, wajah papa selalu terlihat bahagia, kedua pipinya akan menjadi merah seperti tomat.. papa selalu punya banyak cerita tentang mama.."_

 _"Mama.. sangat mencintai papa kan..? papa sangat mencintai mama, semua tentang mama, semua yang mama lakukan, bagi papa, mama adalah orang yang sangat berharga.." Acqua kembali menenggelamkan wajah dalam pelukan Yaya._

 _"Acqua.. maaf.."_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Ice..?_

"Karena aku membencimu."

 _Kenapa kau membenciku? Aku melakukan segalanya untukmu, membagi semua yang kumiliki bersamamu.._

Tawa mengejek keluar dari bibir keringnya, "Kau memang seharusnya membagi semua itu denganku, karena kau lah yang lebih dulu merebut semua milikku."

 _Apa yang kurebut darimu? Tidak ada! Kau yang merebut semuanya dariku, dari ibu, dari kami.._

Bibir yang tadi melengkung dengan senyum sinis kini kembali datar, terkunci. Diam, seolah seluruh kemampuannya berbicara hilang, begitu pun dengan semua kata yang telah tersusun rapi di tenggorokannya.

 _Kau merebut ayah dariku, kau… membunuhnya…_

"Tidak… aku tidak membunuhnya, aku tidak membunuh siapapun," hentakan keras kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia tak ingin menerima semua kata-kata yang masuk ke gendang telinganya.

 _Pembunuh…_

"Tidaakk!" kedua tangannya menangkup erat kedua daun telinga.

 _Pembunuh… kau bahkan tega membunuhku, saudaramu sendiri,melukai Yaya, membuat dia menderita sampai seperti sekarang…_

"Hentikan!" kedua kakinya menghentak, menendang sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak membunuh siapapun.."

 _Kau yakin tidak melukai siapapun? Kau tidak lihat orang-orang orang-orang di sekelilingmu menderita karena yang kau lakukan? Pembunuh…_

"Hentikan! Kau sudah mati.. hentikan!"

 _Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau merebut Yaya dariku.._

"Henti… kan.." suaranya kini terdengar putus asa, ia sudah lelah.

 _Aku membencimu, pembunuh.._ satu senyum aneh tergantung di wajahnya. _Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit senang… terima kasih sudah menghadiahkan Acqua untukku.._

Mendengar kata itu membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, seperti tertimpa batu besar, dadanya terasa sesak dan tanpa sadar air mata kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

 _Terima kasih.. telah menghadiahkan Acqua untukku.._

Tak kuat lagi, menahan semua tekanan itu, dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya vas kaca yang ada di atas meja dekat tempatnya duduk ke satu titik, tempat bayangan orang yanp paling ia benci berkelebat.

"Acqua itu… putraku.."

...

..

.

"Ochobot!" anak itu berteriak diantara kedua tangannya yang tertangkup membentuk lingkaran, memanggil kucing peliharaan yang tiba-tiba menghilang sesaat setelah ia mengalihkan pandangan sebentar. "Ochobot!"

Ia berjalan di sekeliling taman, mencari kucingnya ke setiap sudut. Taman ini… taman tempat ia menemukan kucing itu hampir satu tahun yang lalu.

Hampir satu tahun berlalu..

Waktu yang dimiliki anak itu seperti terbagi dua dan keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Di luar rumahnya waktu seolah berjalan dengan sangat cepat, sedangkan waktu terasa berputar sangat lama di dalam rumah, bahkan seolah berhenti di tempat dengan semua hal yang sama terud terulang.

Ia rindu suasana rumahnya yang dulu, rindu kehangatan rumahnya, dan yanp paling dirindukannya adalah ayahnya.

Hari itu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia pergi keluar rumah sendirian , mengajak jalan-jalan kucing tersayang. Sebenarnya ia melarikan diri dari pengawasan bibinya. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar.

"Ochobot!" suaranya lebih keras.

Suara debam kecil terdengar disusul dengan ringisan pelan, "Sakit.." Acqua jatuh terduduk ke tanah akibat tabrakan kecil, ia yang berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang tepatnya.

"Oh.. maaf.." suara itu berasal dari sosok bersetelan rapi dengan _coat_ panjang abu-abu, wanita itu berlutut, bermaksud membantu si anak berdiri. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Ochobot!" tak menghiraukan suara cemas dari wanita di hadapannya, Acqua berteriak girang saat melihat kucing tersayangnya ada di dalam dekapan wanita yang ditabraknya tadi. "Ochobot, aku mencarimu sejak tadi, kenapa pergi begitu saja.." anak itu mengulurkan tangan meminta kucingnya dikembalikan.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, adik kecil?" wanita itu mengulurkan kucing dalam dekapannya.

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja, bibi. Terima kasih sudah menemukan Ochobot.." Acqua berdiri.

"Kamu tidak terluka?"

"Tidak.." gelengan penuh semangat diberikan. "Jangan khawatir, bibi."

"Kenapa kamu bermain sendirian, kemana ibumu? Ayahmu?" wanita itu bertanya sambil menatap intens pada Acqua. "Ah, aku Hanna.. siapa namamu?"

"Acqua.." senyum riang terbit di wajah anak itu. "Bibi Hanna dokter ya?'

Alis Hanna tertaut, ia terkejut kenapa anak di hadapannya bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu. "Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Bibi bau rumah sakit.." Acqua mencium puncak kepala kucing tersayangnya dengan maksud menutupi hidungnya dari aroma antiseptik rumah sakit yang tertinggal di pakaian Hanna. "Acqua tidak suka rumah sakit.."

"Kenapa?" Hanna mengajak Acqua berjalan, duduk di sebuah ayunan yang kebetulan sedang kosong. "Acqua pernah ke rumah sakit menjenguk seseorang? Atau pernah tinggal di rumah sakit?"

Acqua menggeleng, ia mengayunkan ayunannya perlahan sambil berusaha tetap memijakan kaki pendeknya di atas tanah berpasir. Satu tangannya berpegangan pada rantai ayunan, sementara yang lain masih memegangi Ochobot.

"Papa pernah dipaksa tinggal di rumah sakit.."

Wajah anak itu tertunduk, keceriaan yang tadi sempat terkembang kini hilang perlahan, mengingat kejadian empat bulan lalu. Ice dibawa paksa oleh satu tim dari rumah sakit yang dipanggil Taufan, saat itu kondisi Ice benar-benar sudah tak bsa lagi terkendali dan bahkan hampir melukai putranya sendiri.

Saat itu cuaca sedang dingin, Acqua yang khawatir ayahnya akan kedinginan, membawakan selimut lebih agar sang ayah merasa hangat. Tapi kedatangan Acqua tak tepat, kondisi Ice sedang buruk. Jika Taufan tak datang, Acqua pasti akan kembali terluka terkena lemparan vas kaca dari ayahnya yang tengah mengalami delusi.

"Ayah Acqua sedang sakit bukan?"

Sedikit tersentak karena suara itu, tapi gelengan pelan kembali menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Hanna, "Papa tidak sakit.. papa hanya lelah dan sedikit bingung… papa Acqua tidak sakit walaupun papa sering berteriak dan mendorong Acqua, Acqua yakin papa pasti tetap sayang sama Acqua. Papa yang dulu pasti akan segera kembali.." terlihat satu senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya, tapi siapapun yang melihat senyumnya akan tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Hanna sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang tengah dialami anak itu, tapi ia berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimatnya. "Papa Acqua masih di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak.. sekarang papa sudah tinggal sama Acqua lagi, walau papa belum sembuh, tapi Acqua yakin kalau tinggal bersama mama dan Acqua, papa pasti cepat sembuh.. keluarga itu obat yang paling manjur untuk semua penyakit kan, bibi Hanna?"

Hanna hanya bisa membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan, menyentuh puncak kepala Acqua, dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi ia sudah sangat menyukai anak itu, dan anehnya anak laki-laki itu pun tak merasa canggung sama sekali.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, dan tentu saja yang mendominasi adalah si kecil Acqua. Anak itu bertanya banyak hal tentang pekerjaan Hanna, lalu ia bercerita tentang kucing tersayangnya, makanan kesukaannya, semuanya. Namun ia tak lagi membicarakan keluarga atau pun keadaan rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sore.. Acqua mau pulang ya, bibi Hanna." Acqua melompat dari ayunannya tiba-tiba.

"Mau bibi antar?" Hanna pun ikut bangkit dari ayunannya lalu berlutut berhadapan dengan anak itu. "Sebagai hadiah karena sudah menemani bibi siang ini, mau bibi belikan es krim.. bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi senyum menggemaskan terkembang di wajah mungilnya, "Es krim?! Acqua mau!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hanna langsung menggandeng tangan anak itu, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan taman bermain yang sudah sepi sejak tadi. Sambil berjalan, terdengar senandung kecil dari bibir anak enam tahun itu. Mereka berdua menghampiri mobil penjual es krim yang berhenti tak jauh di luar taman.

.

.

.

"Waa.. papa suka es coklat.." Acqua bergumam kecil sambil menjilati es krim coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Benarkah?"

Hanna masih berjalan di samping anak itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengantarnya sampai ke rumah, tak tega harus melihat si anak pulang sendirian meskipun hari belum begitu gelap.

Mendengar kalimat Acqua membuat Hanna tertegun sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu. Kalimat itu membuatnya mengingat seseorang. Sambil berjalan, diperhatikannya anak itu lekat-lekat. Setiap gurat wajah si anak benar-benar mirip dengan seseorang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Ah.. bibi Ara..!" Acqua tiba-tiba menjerit tertahan saat melihat Ara yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Ternyata tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Acqua.

"Acqua! Kemana saja kamu… kamu tahu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana? Aku bahkan hampir menghubungi ibumu karena kamu menghilang tiba-tiba.." semburan amarah dari Ara berhasil membuat nyali Acqua sedikit ciut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hanna.

"Ara.."

Hanna tertegun menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, teman satu angkatannya saat masih di universitas, teman yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Bukan hanya Hanna, Ara pun terdiam di tempat, mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Maaf, bibi, aku hanya ingin mengajak Ochobot jalan-jalan ke taman.."

Acqua muncul dari balik lindungan tubuh Hanna saat Ara memberi isyarat agar mendekat padanya. Perlahan anak itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lain kali, bilang padaku kalau mau pergi ya..!" Ara mengacak-acak rambut Acqua gemas.

Hanna masih belum bersuara sejak kira-kira dua menit yang lalu. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna semua hal yang ada di hadapannya. Ia yakin semua ini terhubung oleh satu benang merah. Dan lagi-lagi, dalam kepalanya hanya ada sosok itu.

"Bibi, terima kasih sudah menemukan Ochobot dan mengantarku pulang.."

Dalam diam, Hanna hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasih anak itu.

"Oiya, bibi… besok ulang tahun papa, boleh aku membuat kue?"

Besok?

13 Maret?

Hanna masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Membuat sendiri? Mmm… bagaimana kalau beli saja? Lebih mudah kan?"

"Ya.. benar," Acqua mengangguk kemudian kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Hanna yang masih diam melihat mereka. "Bibi Hanna.. kalau mau, bibi bisa datang besok untuk merayakan ulang tahun papa. Semakin banyak orang.. papa pasti senang."

"Acqua sudah sore, masuklah ke rumah," Ara memberi perintah pada anak itu, dan tentu saja dituruti dengan patuh oleh Acqua setelah sebelumnya ber-dadah ria dengan Hanna.

Seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan teman lamanya, akhirnya Ara angkat bicara, "Nama anak itu, Boboiboy Acqua.." digantungkannya sebuah senyum. "Putra Yaya dan Ice.."

Tepat.

Semuanya tepat seperti yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya.

"Kau sudah memikirkan itu sejak tadi kan, Hanna? Anak itu memang sangat mirip dengan Ice.. setiap kali melihatnya, aku justru merasa sedih karena kondisi Ice saat ini.."

Tak merespon, Hanna hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

...

..

.

"Jadi, bibi teman kuliah paman Taufan ya..? berarti bibi juga kenal dengan papa dan mama bukan?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi respon dari Hanna yang berdiri di samping Acqua.

Hari ini, mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu di took kue. Seperti yang direncanakan anak itu kemarin, ia pergi membeli kue untuk ulang tahun ayahnya. Ia tak sendiri tentu, Ara ada bersamanya, menjaganya.

"Kalau begitu, bibi kenal dengan paman Blaze?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.. kenapa?"

"Paman Blaze itu orangnya seperti apa? Kenapa mama sangat menyukainya dibandingkan menyukai papa?"

"Blaze itu saudara kembar papanya Acqua, dia orang yang baik dan ceria, juga pandai."

"Tapi, Acqua tidak suka dengan paman Blaze.. dia yang membuat papa jadi seperti sekarang." Wajah Acqua terlihat kembali murung saat teringat apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya saat ini.

Entah karena merasa tak nyaman atau ada hal lain, tiba-tiba Ara menarik Acqua menjauh dari Hanna, memaksa anak itu tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Ia bukannya tak suka dengan Hanna, hanya saja ia tahu benar bahwa kedatangan Hanna saat ini tidaklah tepat, dan hari ini, wanita penyuka warna biru muda itu akan bergabung dengan mereka di acara perayaan ulang tahun Ice. Ia tak ingin Yaya melihat Hanna saat ini, dan ia juga tak ingin teman lamanya itu melihat kondisi Ice.

Tapi sudah terlanjur..

Acqua terlanjur mengajak teman barunya untuk ikut bergabung.

...

..

.

Tepat seperti yang tadi sempat dipikirkan Ara, suasana rumah sedikit berubah ketika Hanna datang bergabung, dan hal itu terlihat jelas dari reaksi awal Yaya ketika menerima teman lama mereka bergabung.

Tak nyaman…

Lebih tepatnya dibilang begitu..

Ketidaknyamanan itu hanya dirasakan oleh Yaya dan Ara ternyata, karena Taufan justru terlihat sangat senang bisa bertemu sahabat lamanya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

Acqua berjalan berjingkat saat melintasi lorong kamar kedua orang tuanya, perlahan dibukanya kenop pintu dengan satu tangan, tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah piring kecil berhias mini _cake_ coklat. Senyum ceria tergantung di wajahnya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi ayahnya saat melihat kue favoritnya itu.

"Ochobot… pertama kita rayakan ulang tahun papa bertiga saja, lalu lainnya menyusul.." ia berbisik pada kucing yang mengekor dengan setia di belakangnya.

Senyum yang tergantung di wajahnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat sosok ayahnya tengah duduk tenang di depan sebuah cermin besar, menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Dengah langkah pelan, didikatinya sosok itu. Ia tak ingin membuatnya tiba-tiba tak merasa nyaman apalagi terkejut.

" _Happy birthday, papa.. happy birthday, papa… happy birthday, dear papa.. happy birthday, papa.._ " dinyanyikannya lagu itu dengan pelafalan sebisanya, membawa mini _cake_ ke depan ayahnya yang hanya diam memandanginya. "Papa.. selamat ulang tahun!" ia bertepuk tangan sambil memposisikan diri duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah. "Papa, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang akan ikut merayakan ulang tahun papa.. tapi sebelumnya, Acqua mau merayakannya berdua dengan papa.."

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya sebuah respon ditunjukan..

Satu anggukan pelan diberi oleh Ice, dan hal itu membuat si kecil Acqua meloncat senang dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Alhamdulillah, papa… Acqua tahu papa pasti sembuh.." anak itu mempererat dekapannya dan menghadiahi satu kecupan singkat di pipi sang ayah. "Nah, ayo makan kuenya.." ia lepaskan dekapannya, sesaat kembali menatap wajah ayahnya.

 _Satu hal yang membuatku sedikit senang, Ice…_

Acqua duduk dan mulai memotong mini _cake_ yang ada di depannya.

"Di luar mama dan yang lainnya sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk papa, karena itu, sekarang kita rayakan berdua lebih dulu, ya, papa..?"

 _Terima kasih sudah menghadiahkan Acqua untukku, Ice.._

"Tidaakk..!"

Acqua mengangkat kepala, melihat ke arah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

 _Acqua… dia anakku.. anakku dan Yaya.._

"Tidaakk…!"

Acqua tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya, tapi raut wajah anak itu berubah drastis, rasa takut dan cemas mendominasi perasaannya. "Papa.. kenapa? Ada apa, papa..?" Acqua yang panik segera bangkit, menyentuh bahu sang ayah. "Papa.."

"Tidaakk… DIA BUKAN ANAKMU..!"

Sekali lagi, Ice mendorong putranya sendiri dengan kasar, menghadiahkan satu benturan keras di tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Papa?!"

Beberapa detik setelah teriakan Ice juga suara benturan itu, derap langkah kaki terdengar menghampiri kamar itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Yaya dan yang lainnya memasuki kamar.

"Mama.." Acqua masih terduduk di tempat, memegangi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu. Sudah berkali-kali ia terbentur di tempat yang sama. Dengan segera, Yaya mendekati putranya.

"Bukan anakmu.." Ice bangkit, membawa sebuah gelas kaca yang sejak tadi memang ada di sampingnya, berjalan terhuyung, mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud melemparnya.

"Ice, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tak ingin lagi terjadi hal buruk pada putranya, Yaya segera bangkit dan menghalangi Ice dari apa yang akan dilakukannya, mencengkram tangannya erat, mencegahnya melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Gelas itu terlempar, pecah beradu dengan permukaan cermin besar di belakang Yaya. Di mata Ice saat ini, sosok bayangan yang terpantul di permukaan cermin tengah tersenyum mengejek.

 _Kau mau berteriak dan menolak seperti apapun.. Acqua tetap saja putraku.._

Satu-satunya yang dilakukan Ice hanya meronta, sekuat tenaga agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman Yaya. Meronta dengan segala kekuatan dari kedua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"BUKAN! Dia bukan anakmu..!"

Suara pecahan kaca yang lebih keras terdengar ketika tubuh itu menabrak cermin besar yang sudah retak di belakangnya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, cermin itu tumbang tepat menimpa tubuh Yaya.

"Mama!"

Lagi-lagi kepanikan melanda ruangan itu, Ara dan Acqua langsung menghampiri Yaya, memindahkan kerangka cermin besar itu, sementara Taufan kini bersusah payah menahan Ice yang masih saja meronta dan berteriak keras.

"Mama! Bertahanlah! Acqua mohon.." mata anak lima tahun itu kini basah oleh air mata, melihat kondisi ibunya saat ini, darah banyak mengalir dari kepalanya, sementara matanya terpejam menahan seluruh rasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Acqua.." ia bergumam, menenangkan putranya.

"Hanna! Hubungi psikiater dan pihak rumah sakit.. sekarang!" Hanna yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat, sedikit tersentak mendengar komando Taufan.

Pria beriris biru itu tak sanggup lagi menahan Ice yang masih meronta, entah darimana semua kekuatan sepupunya.

"Jangan..!" Yaya bangkit perlahan, tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepala juga beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain yang terluka karena pecahan kaca. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana Taufan tengah menahan Ice. "Ice… maafkan aku.." gumamnya pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh wajah pucat gelisah itu, dan ternyata berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maaf… semuanya salahku… maaf.."

Sadar tak ada lagi penolakan, perlahan Yaya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ice, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis yang dingin itu, sembari menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di wajah suaminya.

Ia tak peduli dengan semua yang ada di ruangan itu, tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya sendiri, ia tahu benar, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Ice lebih dari yang ia rasakan. Dan ciuman itu, ia tak mengharap balasan, ia hanya ingin… mengakhiri semuanya.

"PAPA! MAMA!"

Ice dan Yaya ambruk di saat yang hampir bersamaan, dan itu membuat Acqua yang sejak tadi berlindung di balik tubuh bibinya panik, segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar di kesunyian ruang rawat yang didominasi warna putih itu, sedikit terdengar bersahutan dengan suara desis uap yang keluar dari alat penghangat ruangan kecil yang ada di atas meja.

Di sisi ranjang, sosok anak mungil tertelungkup, tidur sambil menggenggam erat satu tangan ibunya, berharap ia akan bisa merasakan satu gerakan ketika ibunya terbangun nanti. Satu gerakan kecil yang dinantikannya selama empat hari ini.

Acqua, anak lima tahun itu menghabiskan waktu selama empat hari untuk berjaga di kamar rawat ibu dan ayahnya yang terpisah. Terus berjaga, berpindah dari kamar satu ke kamar yang lain.

Dan sekarang, karena kelelahan..anak itu tertidur lelap, dengan bekas air mata yang tergores samar di pipi pucatnya.

"Taufan.. apa yang harus kita lakukan..?" terdengar sebuah bisikan pelan dari luar ruang rawat itu.

Di depan pintu, berdiri dua sosok yang menatap nanar punggung mungil yang bergerak stabil naik-turun akibat hembusan napas pelan dalam tidurnya.

Taufan menggeleng pelan, menghembuskan satu napas berat. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengelus pelan wajah Ara yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Anak itu.. kenapa dia harus melihat dan merasakan semua ini… dia masih kecil, Taufan.." Ara berbisik lagi, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah gelengan pelan yang menjadi jawaban dari bisikan pelan tadi. Taufan tak menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang yang disayanginya itu, kedua bola matanya fokus melihat satu gerakan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh mungil Acqua. Anak itu terbangun, terbangun karena satu gerakan pelan dari tangan ibunya yang ia genggam erat.

.

.

.

.

"Mama.." Acqua mengusap kedua matanya perlahan, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali untuk bisa benar-benar merasakan gerakan dari tangan sang ibu.

"Ice.."

"Mama!"

Anak itu berseru setelah mendengar suara pelan yang terlontar dari bibir pucat ibunya. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangan dan mengguncang pelan tubuh ibunya, memastikan bahwa apa yang barusan didengarnya bukanlah khayalan.

"Ice.."

"Mama.. ini Acqua," Acqua melihat kedua kelopak mata ibunya mulai bergerak, terbuka perlahan. Sedikit ragu, ia mencoba menyentuhkan tangannya ke wajah yang terasa sedikit dingin itu.

Terbuka..

Akhirnya kedua mata itu terbuka. Beberapa saat lensa bening itu masih terlihat kosong dan tak fokus, tapi perlahan, setelah Acqua berusaha menarik kesadaran ibunya, akhirnya kedua manic itu mulai fokus menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Awalnya, hening mengisi ruang rawat itu, belum ada satu suara pun keluar setelah Yaya sadar, begitu juga Acqua. Anak itu hanya diam mengamati wajah sang ibu, dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

"Acqua, kenapa menangis?" suara itu terdengar bagai bisikan di telinga Acqua. "Jangan menangis..!" tangan Yaya berusaha menyentuh puncak kepala putranya, mengusapnya pelan.

"Acqua kira mama gak akan bangun.."

Akhirnya, setelah empat hari berusaha kuat dan tak menangis, air mata itu mengalir juga di wajah anak enam tahun itu. Meski berusaha kuat, _toh_ nyatanya ia hanya anak enam tahun yang masih tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik. Dan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya adalah air mata ke-lega-an, melihat sang ibu akhirnya sadar.

"Sst.. mana mungkin mama tidak bangun lagi," satu senyum berusaha Yaya berikan untuk menenangkan putra kecilnya.

Mendengar suara tenang yang dirindukannya, tak membuat air mata itu berhenti mengalir. Sambil menangis sesunggukan, ia berusaha menenggelamkan wajah dalam dekapan kedua tangan ibunya.

Yaya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putranya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit yang terasa saat Acqua mempererat dekapannya.

"Acqua… papa bagaimana?" Yaya bertanya pelan, suaranya hampir berbisik, masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh mungil itu.

"Papa.."

Ucapan Acqua terputus saat Taufan dan Ara masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Hanna juga seorang perawat yang menyertai di belakangnya. Anak itu melepas dekapan di tubuh ibunya, turun perlahan dari atas kursi yang dinaikinya.

"Paman…" ia menghampiri Taufan, membiarkan Hanna mulai memeriksa kondisi sang ibu. Ia hanya melihat Hanna tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun.

"Dokter.." Yaya memanggil pelan. "Bagaimana keadaan Ice?"

Hanna diam, menatap Yaya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak dimengerti.

"Dokter.."

"Ice.. baik-baik saja.." jawaban singkat.

"Paman Taufan, Acqua mau lihat papa setelah ini, boleh?" anak itu berbisik, mendongak menatap wajah Taufan yang tanpa ekspresi saat ini. "Mama juga? Ayo sama-sama lihat papa..!"

Yaya tersenyum mendengar ajakan putranya. Saat ini, yang paling diinginkannya adalah melihat bagaimana kondisi Ice, tak peduli dengan kondisisnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu baik-baik saja, dan berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Perban di kepalanya sudah bisa dibuka besok," Hanna bicara pada Taufan dengan nada datar. "Sebaiknya jangan bangun dari tempat tidur sampai semua luka di tubuhmu pulih sempurna.." tambahnya, berbalik dan menatap dingin pada Yaya.

"Tapi.." protes Yaya terpotong.

"Sebaiknya kau beri waktu untuk Ice.. sejak dia bangun sehari lalu, dia tidak henti-hentinya menangis dan berteriak histeris saat orang asing mendekatinya."

Yaya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Tapi aku bukan orang asing.."

"Semua yang ada di sekitarnya adalah orang asing baginya, bahkan Acqua pun dianggap orang lain." Hanna mulai melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur pasiennya itu.

"Acqua.."

"Tidak apa-apa, mama.." Acqua berlari kecil kembali menghampiri ranjang Yaya. "Kita lihat papa setelah mama sembuh. Kalau kita menemui papa setelah mama sembuh, papa pasti akan sangat senang," senyum tergantung di wajahnya. Entah darimana asal kekuatan anak itu sehingga ia bisa tetap tersenyum di saat seperti ini.

Yaya mencoba membalas senyum itu sambil mengulurkan tangan menyentuh puncak kepala putranya, mengusapnya pelan. Rasa bersalah sekali lagi menelusup ke dalam hatinya saat melihat senyum yang kini terlihat begitu dipaksakan tetap tergantung di wajah sedikit pucat putra tersayangnya itu.

Ini salahnya..

Sejak awal, semua adalah salahnya..

 _"Maaf, Acqua…"_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"Kenapa… hanya aku?"

Gumaman itu terlontar dari bibir pucat Ice yang terbaring menatap kosong langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Ya.. ia sendirian. Baru saja ia mengusir kasar dua orang yang datang untuk melihat kondisinya

Ia saat ini sudah bisa kembali memegang kontrol kesadarannya, perlahan mengusir delusi-delusi mengerikan yang selalu memenuhi benaknya, mengabaikan suara-suara yang selalu mengganggu dan menyalahkannya atas kejadian yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan salahnya.

Perlahan, ia kembali bisa menempatkan dirinya di dunia nyata dan mengenali orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi.. tak sepenuhnya.

Ia masih belum membiarkan dirinya sendiri menerima kehadiran Yaya, orang yang menemaninya hampir sembilan tahun ke belakang dan mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Begitu pun dengan putranya, walau ia tahu anak itu tak salah.

"Mama… papa akan benar-benar sembuh kan?" suara Acqua yang masih berdiri sambil mengintip ke dalam ruang rawat lewat kaca yang ada di pintu terdengar sayup masuk ke telinga Ice.

"Kenapa… hanya aku..?" kalimat yang sama masih terlontar dari bibirnya. "Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak dilahirkan…"

Menyesal pernah terlahir adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya saat ini. Jika lahir hanya untuk menjadi sesuatu yang tak penting, dilupakan, disalahkan, bahkan coba dihapus keberadaannya, siapapun pasti merasa lebih baik jika tak pernah dilahirkan.

"Aku tidak pernah minta apapun.." air mata tanpa sadar jatuh mengalir di pipinya, membasahi bantal tidurnya. Sekali lagi, ia menangis dalam diam, berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya karena ia tahu, dua orang itu masih berdiri di luar melihatnya.

...

..

.

"Mama…" Acqua yang berdiri di sebelah Yaya tiba-tiba memperat genggaman tangannya yang membungkus jemari sang ibu. "Papa menangis.." suara anak itu terdengar sedikit panik.

Yaya hanya diam, tenggelam dalam penyesalannya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi sekarang. Ia tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai putranya itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka kenop pintu dan mencoba masuk sekali lagi ke dalam ruangan itu, tak menyerah meski sudah diperlakukan kasar oleh ayahnya tadi.

"Acqua… jangan..!" Yaya menahan tubuh mungil itu dari berlari menghampiri tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Tapi, mama.."

"Jangan sekarang, sayang..!" yaya berlutut di dekat Acqua dan mendekap bahu anak itu, mengusap pelan punggungnya penuh kasih sayang. "Nanti saat kondisi papa sudahlebih baik, kita coba masuk dan ajak papa ngobrol ya..?"

Satu anggukan pelan dirasakan Yaya di bahunya. Yaya tahu jelas bagaimana peasaan Acqua saat ini, sudah hampir satu tahun ia kehilangan kasih sayang yang seharusnya didapatkan lengkap dari kedua orang tuanya, dan bagaimana anak itu menghadapi kondisi ayahnya.

"Papa… benar-benar akan sembuh kan, mama…?"

Diam..

Yaya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ice pasti akan sembuh, tapi ia tak tahu akan seperti apa keluarga mereka setelah Ice sembuh nanti. Semuanya bisa saja berakhir saat itu.

"Mama.."

Satu anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, hanya sebuah anggukan ragu.

"Mm, mama.. kemarin peringatan kematian paman Blaze kan?" Acqua mendorong sedikit tubuh ibunya agar melepaskan pelukannya, menatap mata coklat yang memantulkan sedikit keterkejutan. "Ayo kita pergi melihatnya..!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak boleh?" Acqua mendekatkan wajahnya. "Tidak boleh ya, mama?"

Yaya menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan tiba-tiba dari putra kecilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, mama.. kurasa paman Blaze juga akan senang jika Acqua datang melihatnya, supaya dia tahu kalau dia punya keponakan yang manis sepertiku.."

Satu tawa terlontar dari bibir Yaya mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan putranya tadi.

"Acqua itu anak papa Ice, bukan Blaze, kan, mama..?"

Yaya mengusap lembut puncak kepala anak itu sambil memberikan satu senyum di wajah. "Bagaimana dengan papa?"

Acqua terdiam sesaat, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Ia menoleh untuk mengintip kondisi ayahnya dari celah pintu yang terbuka kemudian kembali menatap kedua manic sang ibu. "Saat kita kembali, papa pasti sudah baik-baik saja.."

"Baiklah.."

"Yaay!" anak itu memekik girang, tapi segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan ketika ibunya memberi isyarat tangan untuk tidak berisik karena mereka ada di lorong rumah sakit saat ini. "Mama, apa kita akan pergi membeli bunga untuk paman Blaze?"

"Boleh… bunga apa?"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Yaya menggandeng erat tangan Acqua. Anak itu terlihat sangat gembira. Setidaknya ia tahu, putranya itu sedang berusaha terlihat gembira dan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kalau bunga matahari?"

"Bunga matahari?"

Acqua mendongak menatap wajah Yaya lalu mengangguk. "Papa suka bunga himawari, mungkin paman Blaze juga menyukainya.."

"Begitu.. baiklah, kita beli bunga matahari."

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti saat melihat Taufan, Ara juga Hanna berjalan di lorong yang sama, mendekati mereka. Satu tanda tanya terlihat di wajah Taufan saat melihat Acqua yang tiba-tiba berubah riang.

"Kalian mau pergi?" Taufan yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Bisa tolong jaga Ice sementara kami pergi?" Yaya tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia justru balik bertanya dan berusaha menampakan wajah sedatar mungkin di hadapan Hanna.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Ara yang tadi berdiri di belakang Taufan, berjalan mendekat ke sisi Acqua, membelai pelan rambut anak itu.

"Kami mau ke tempat paman Blaze."

Seketika lorong itu hening setelah anak itu selesai bicara. Ia hanya menggantungkan senyum ceria saat melihat ibunya, tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah ibunya.

"Mama, ayo..!" suara riang Acqua sekali lagi berhasil memecah keheningan. Ia meraih tangan Yaya dan memegangnya erat.

Keduanya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hanna yang mulai emosi namun segera ditahan oleh Ara. Sementara Taufan hanya diam menatap kedua orang itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks semua buat review dan koreksinya. Maaf jika banyak typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Pas chapter 1 sih, masih sempet buat** _ **proofread**_ **, tapi chapter selanjutnya gak sempet.**

 **Soal umur Acqua ya, maaf. Author sendiri bingung. Haha.. soalnya Author sempet nulis dua tahun berlalu, tapi Author ganti jadi satu tahun aja. Maaf ya, ngebingungin. Jadi umur Acqua di sini masih lima tahun.**

 **And this is the last chapter..**

 **Hope you enjoy^^**

* * *

 **Distress**

 _"Papa menangis.."_

 _"Acqua… jangan..!"_

 _"Tapi, mama.."_

 _"Nanti saat kondisi papa sudah lebih baik, kita coba masuk dan ajak papa ngobrol ya..?"_

 _"Papa… benar-benar akan sembuh kan, mama…?"_

 _"Mm, mama.. kemarin peringatan kematian paman Blaze kan?"_

 _"Ayo kita pergi melihatnya..!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Tidak boleh ya, mama?"_

 _"Acqua itu anak papa Ice, bukan Blaze, kan, mama..?"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan papa?"_

 _"Saat kita kembali, papa pasti sudah baik-baik saja.."_

 _"Baiklah.."_

 _"Yaay!"_

 _"Mama, apa kita akan pergi membeli bunga untuk paman Blaze?"_

 _"Boleh… bunga apa?"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau bunga matahari?"_

 _"Bunga matahari?"_

 _"Papa suka bunga matahari, mungkin paman Blaze juga menyukainya.."_

 _"Begitu.. baiklah, kita beli bunga matahari."_

 _"Kalian mau pergi?"_

 _"Bisa tolong jaga Ice sementara kami pergi?"_

 _"Kalian mau kemana?"_

 _"Kami mau ke tempat paman Blaze."_

 _"Mama, ayo..!"_

 _Keduanya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Hanna yang mulai emosi namun segera ditahan oleh Ara. Sementara Taufan hanya diam menatap kedua orang itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan._

…

 _.._

 _._

Sunyi.

Tak ada kata lain yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tempat Yaya dan putranya berada saat ini, selain satu kata yang tersusun dari lima huruf itu.

Mereka berdua perlahan menapaki jalan setapak diantara barisan-barisan nisan. Tak satu pun suara terdengar dari ibu dan anak itu. Hanya sebuah genggaman tangan yang semakin erat dari Acqua saat mereka berdua berjalan semakin jauh ke tengah area pemakaman, tanda bahwa anak itu tak nyaman dengan tempat yang sedikit menyeramkan tersebut.

Ini adalah pertama kali Acqua datang ke tempat seperti itu.

Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah nisan.

"Mama…" Acqua mendongak menatap wajah ibunya, ada seraut tanya di wajah mungil itu.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang anak, Yaya mengangguk pelan sambil menyerahkan keranjang berisi bunga dan sebuket bunga matahari, memberi isyarat pada anak itu untuk meletakannya di atas gundukan tanah.

"Mama…"

"Hm?" Yaya berlutut di samping putranya yang masih diam, menatap lekat nisan bertuliskan Boboiboy Blaze di sana.

"Mama benar-benar pernah menyukai paman Blaze?" satu pertanyaan itu melesat dari bibirnya tanpa menoleh atau mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya, masih menatap lekat nisan itu.

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Yaya hanya diam, menatap lekat satu titik yang sama dengan yang dilihat putranya. Ia tak memikirkan apapun, dan ia pun tak memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikan pada putra kecilnya.

"Acqua… tidak suka dengannya," tak peduli dengan diamnya sang ibu, Acqua tiba-tiba menyatakan sebuah kalimat tadi tanpa beban sedikit pun. Wajar baginya, ia baru lima tahun dan jujur adalah sifat asli anak-anak.

"Acqua.."

"Acqua tidak tahu kenapa mama begitu menyukai paman Blaze, tapi Acqua tidak menyukainya."

"Maaf, Acqua…" ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pundak sang putra agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa mama menyukai paman Blaze? Apa mama tidak salah mengenali paman Blaze dan papa saat kalian bertemu? Mama tidak bisa membedakan mereka berdua?" seperti detektif, anak lima tahun itu masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dulu ada dalam pikiran ibunya itu.

Lagi-lagi tak satu pun rangkaian kata mengalir dari bibir yang terkunci rapat itu. Seolah bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan itu seperti apa. Ia pun tak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan putranya saat ini, sehingga ia pun tak tahu pertanyaan apa yang mungkin terlontar darinya.

"Mama.." suara lirih itu membuat Yaya kembali menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Acqua mendekapnya dengan erat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yaya membalas, mengusap pelan punggung dan kepala anak itu.

"Mama sayang Acqua?"

"Tentu saja."

"Seberapa besar mama sayang Acqua?"

"Sangat besar, lebih besar dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Acqua segalanya untuk mama.." Yaya merasakan satu anggukan di bahunya.

"Acqua nomor berapa, mama?"

"Nomor satu."

"Kalau Acqua nomor satu, bagaimana dengan papa?" lagi-lagi Yaya diam, masih membiarkan Acqua memeluknya erat. "Mama sayang sama papa kan?"

Pelan, Yaya mengangguk.

"Papa juga segalanya buat mama kan?"

Satu anggukan lagi, "Semuanya salah mama.." Yaya berbisik pelan.

"Jika saat ini, paman Blaze masih hidup, apa mama akan tetap bersama papa?"

"Ya.." tak ada keraguan dalam nada suara Yaya saat ini.

Acqua melepaskan dekapannya, kini menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah ibunya, menatap dalam kedua lensa bening sang ibu yang berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh senti dari wajahnya sendiri.

"Mama.. kalau paman Blaze tidak meninggal, mama akan tetap memilih papa? Mama akan tetap bersama papa dan Acqua?"

Yaya tahu jelas maksud dari semua pertanyaan yang sejak tadi dilontarkan anak itu, ia berusaha mencari tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dan kenapa di tempat seperti ini? Ia berpikir bahwa putranya ingin Blaze juga mendengar seperti apa jawabannya atas semua pertanyaan tadi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian berdua segalanya.."

"Kita bisa membuat papa kembali seperti dulu?"

"Ya.." Yaya mengangguk dengan pasti, tanpa sedikit pun rasa ragu terlukis di wajahnya. Perlahan diarahkan tangannya, mengusap puncak kepala Acqua sebelum mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Mama.."

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal… hanya ada mama, papa dan Acqua."

Mendengar sebaris kata yang diucapkan ibunya, membuat satu senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah anak itu. Disusul dengan sebuah anggukan dan sumringah.

"Paman Blaze… Acqua pernah nonton di TV, katanya kalau saudara kembar itu bisa merasakan semua perasaan satu sama lain.." Acqua menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah. "Paman Blaze juga bisa merasakan apa yang papa Acqua rasakan kan? Acqua yakin paman Blaze juga bahagia saat papa bahagia.. Karena itu, Acqua mohon… izinkan papa dan mama bahagia.."

Yaya diam tertegun, menatap sendu wajah putranya yang sedang bergumam itu. Detik itu juga, Yaya bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan yang disimpan sang putra selama hampir satu tahun masa sulit dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

"Paman Blaze, kita memang belum pernah bertemu dan Acqua tidak tahu, paman orang seperti apa.. tapi Acqua yakin, paman pasti orang baik." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Terima kasih karena sudah melindungi papa dalam kecelakaan itu.."

Semua salahnya, dan hari ini ia akan mengakhiri semuanya. Mengubur jauh semua itu. Lalu memulai segalanya dari awal, hanya mereka bertiga, ia, Ice dan Acqua.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi saudara papa, terima kasih sudah menjaga papa. Paman dengar kan, tadi? Kami akan memulai semuanya dari awal, dan semuanya akan kembali merasa bahagia.. Acqua harap paman Blaze bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kami."

Satu senyum terlukis di wajah anak itu setelah selesai mengucapkan pesannya untuk Blaze. Sebuah senyum yang ditunjukan untuk ibunya.

…

..

.

Suara senandung terdengar dari bibir mungil anak lelaki itu, terdengar sedikit bergema di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya, satu tangan menggenggam erat tangan ibunya, sementara satu tangan lain menjinjing satu kotak kecil berisi kue.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah itu sejak ia memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Ia tahu, saat kembali menemui ayahnya di kamar rawat, keluarganya akan kembali. Mereka bertiga akan memulai kehidupan baru, semuanya, dari awal.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba ia berseru, teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Acqua?"

Anak itu menunjukan kotak kue di tangannya. "Acqua lupa beli minuman…" senyum lebar masih belum lepas dari wajah manis itu, wajah yang begitu jelas mirip Ice. "Di koridor yang tadi kita lewati ada mesin penjual otomatis, Acqua mau belikan minuman untuk papa.."

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke sana.."

Acqua menggeleng, melepas pegangan tangannya dari jemari sang ibu. "Mama pergi ke kamar papa duluan saja, biar Acqua sendiri yang beli minumannya."

"Tapi…"

"Mama pergi saja duluan, papa pasti sedang sendirian.."

Yaya tak sempat melontarkan satu kata protes atau paling tidak, menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan kotak kue di tangan anak itu, Acqua sudah pergi, kembali ke koridor yang tadi mereka lewati dengan langkah riang dan senandung pelan terdengar dari bibir kecilnya.

Tampak jelas bahwa anak itu sangat bahagia, satu kata yang entah sejak kapan tak pernah lagi dikenal olehnya sejak kekacauan menimpa keluarganya. Dan dengan segala kebaikan Tuhan, ia akan merasakan perasaan itu sekali lagi.

Yaya masih belum melanjutkan langkahnya sampai punggung mungil putranya itu hilang dari pandangan.

Satu senyum di wajah yang terlihat sedikit lelah itu masih tergantung, mengiringi langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruang rawat.

Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, ia memasuki ruangan, mendorong pintu itu dengan sangat perlahan karena tak ingin mengusik seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Namun sepelan apapun, suara derit pintu masih terdengar. Dan ia disana, di tepi ranjang yang ada tepat di tengah ruangan. Duduk diam dengan kaki terjuntai ke bawah, tak sampai menyentuh lantai. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis.

Ice, duduk tenang seolah tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Aku… punya permintaan.." bisikan terucap dari bibir Ice. Walau ia terlihat tak fokus, ia tahu seseorang memasuki ruangannya, dan tanpa menoleh pun ia yakin orang itu adalah Yaya. "Bolehkah?"

Mendengar Ice yang akhirnya mau bicara dengan suara yang tak lagi tinggi dan sudah terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, membuat Yaya senang dan reflek berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin menghentikannya.."

Langkah kaki Yaya terhenti di saat ia hanya tinggal empat langkah lagi dari posisi Ice, tak mengerti dengan maksud dari rangkaian kata yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Kau yang memulainya… bisakah kau menghentikan semuanya sekarang?"

Kedua manik karamel Yaya membulat ketika mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa maksudmu, Ice?"

"Aku lelah.." masih saja kata-kata ambigu yang terucap. Tapi kata-kata itu sukses membuat Yaya terpaku di tempat, dicengkram rasa takut yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ice…"

Wajah Ice terangkat, kedua mata sebiru esnya menatap Yaya, terlihat sembab karena menangis. Yaya perlahan mendekat, menyentuh wajah itu, ingin menyeka bekas air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan semua ini..? aku lelah… aku bisa benar-benar gila jika terus mendengar suara-suara mengerikan itu.."

Usaha Yaya untuk menyeka bulir-bulir bening itu tak ada gunanya, air mata itu kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan tubuh Ice yang bergetar.

"Sst.. Ice dengarkan aku..!"

"Sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya keluarga bahagia seperti yang kau rencanakan bukan? Yang ada hanya sebuah skenario yang kau buat untuk membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia.. kumohon, Yaya…."

Kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"Blaze sudah tidak ada dan aku tidak mungkin menggantikannya… bisakah kau mengakhiri semuanya? Kumohon..!" Ice mencoba mengulurkan tangan menyentuh telapak tangan Yaya yang saat ini menangkup wajahnya.

Rasanya perih melihat keadaan Ice seperti itu.

"Ice, dengarkan aku…!" Yaya dengan kedua tangan membuat Ice mendongak, menatap langsung kedua matanya. "Kumohon dengar dulu…!"

Satu gelengan penolakan. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, takut jika harus melihat kedua iris karamel itu secara langsung, takut jika harus mnemukan satu lagi kebencian disana.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku yang sudah membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini… maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini," Yaya merendahkan suaranya, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Maaf Ice… kumohon.."

"Tidak…" gelengan lagi. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memaafkanku.. ibu, Blaze dan kau… akan membenciku selamanya karena sudah menghancurkan semua yang kalian miliki.. tidak.."

Bulir bening itu turun semakin deras membasahi kedua tangan Yaya yang masih menangkup wajah pucatnya.

"Ice, dengar..! ini semua bukan salahmu, bukan salahmu ayah dan Blaze meninggal. Dan tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas semua itu."

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanku?" mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Yaya itu membuat Ice memberanikan diri menatap kedua matanya secara langsung.

Satu gelengan dan seulas senyum ditunjukan Yaya untuk meyakinkan suaminya itu.

"Lalu kau.."

Sepenggal kalimat itu membuat raut tanya muncul di wajah Yaya.

"Lalu kau… kalau memang kau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Semua yang kau lakukan ini untuk menghukumku kan?"

Satu sentakan dari kedua tangan Ice yang menepis kedua tangan Yaya, membuatnya kaget dan mundur secara reflek.

"Kalau kau tidak membenciku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku…? Membohongiku, membuatku berperan sebagai Ice yang sesuai dengan skenario yang kau buat hanya untuk memenuhi kebahagianmu sendiri, membuatku seperti orang bodoh selama hampir sembilan tahun.."

"Bukan seperti itu, Ice.."

"Kau minta aku memaafkanmu? Jika aku memaafkanmu, apa kau akan lakukan hal yang sama?" berhenti sebentar, berusaha menyeka air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Tidak, kan?"

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Ice.. karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kematian Blaze.. karena aku "

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ice sudah memotong dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi. "Karena kau membenciku… kau ingin menghapus keberadaanku?!"

"Bukan! Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu," Yaya langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Ice, membuat jarak mereka hampir hilang. "Aku mencintaimu, kau yang kuinginkan untuk terus bersamaku, kau yang aku inginkan untuk menjagaku, kau yang selalu kuharap bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, hanya kau..! maaf atas semua keegoisanku…"

Entah kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu justru membuat Ice gemetar ketakutan dan air matanya pun tak mau berhenti. Kata-kata itu menyakitkan? Ya, menyakitkan jika saat ini Blaze bisa mendengarnya.

"Kumohon, hentikan..!" suara itu bergetar, menahan isak tangis. Ice menggeleng, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari menatap langsung kedua mata Yaya yang mulai tergenang air. Ia tak mau melihat wajah itu basah oleh air mata hanya karena dirinya.

"Bisakah kau akhiri semuanya? Kumohon…"

Suara lemah yang dipenuhi keputus asaan itu membuat Yaya semakin frustasi menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Ice terus memohon sambil tak henti-hentinya meronta dari pegangannya.

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuatnya berhenti meronta. Kedua matanya membulat, tak percaya dengan kata yang baru saja terdengar.

"Hanya aku, kau, juga Acqua… kita mulai semuanya dari awal."

Lagi-lagi gelengan kepala bentuk penolakan menjadi jawaban atas penawaran yang diberikannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa lagi memegang kendali air mata yang sudah menggenang.

Ia melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya dari bahu Ice, sadar bahwa itu menyakitinya. Dengan kedua tangan yang sedikit gemetar, ia mencoba membungkus telapak tangan suaminya yang juga gemetar dan terasa dingin.

"Bukan aku…"

Yaya berusaha menghilangkan gemetar di tangan itu dengan memberikan kecupan lembut di jemarinya.

"Jika memang bisa memulainya dari awal, bukan denganku kau ingin mengawalinya kan? Kau berharap bisa memulainya dengan Blaze…" dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Yaya menangis di hadapannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu..?"

"Aku bukan Blaze… jika kau ingin memulai semua dari awal.." Ice seolah tak ingin mendengar apapun dari Yaya. Ia hanya ingin terus bicara agar Yaya tahu betapa inginnya ia mengakhiri semua ini.

Ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh desis mesin penghangat yang mengeluarkan uap dan isak tangis tertahan dari bibir Ice. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya putra mereka, meski sebenarnya anak itu sejak tadi sudah menunggu di luar.

Acqua tetap di luar ruangan, karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Berkali-kali ia mendengar ayahnya memohon pada ibunya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia tahu dengan jelas arti dari kata 'mengakhiri' itu, dan ia hampir menangis setiap kali mendengar suara memohon dari ayahnya untuk mengakhiri keluarga mereka.

Apa salahnya jika memulai semuanya dari awal?

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang terbesit di dalam kepala anak lima tahun itu. Ingin rasanya ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan memohon pada ayahnya untuk tetap bersamanya. Tapi rasa takut lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Ice…"

"Semuanya akan lebih baik jika aku tidak ada.." Ice sudah terduduk di lantai, kedua kakinya lemas dan sudah tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya.

Tanpa sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Ice sudah dibungkam oleh satu sentuhan lembut dari bibir Yaya.

Tak peduli berapa pun lamanya, sesesak apapun dadanya karena mulai kehabisan udara ataupun rasa sakit karena dalam pikirannya Yaya tak melakukan ini untuknya, ia tetap tak ingin melepasnya.

Yang membuat dadanya benar-benar sesak adalah saat melihat garis air mata di wajah halus itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau tidak bersamaku… Acqua membutuhkanmu, kau ayahnya, dan akan seperti itu selamanya.." Yaya berbisik setelah melepaskan bibir itu untuk mengambil napas. "Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku berharap tidak pernah salah mengenalimu dengan Blaze…"

"Maaf…" Ice sendiri tak tahu kenapa kata maaf terlontar dari bibirnya saat Yaya membawanya tenggelam dalam lingkaran kedua tangannya yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan menggigil.

"Maafkan aku, Ice.." satu bisikan membuat rambut hitam Ice bergoyang karena hembusan napasnya.

"Maaf… karena telah merebut semua kebahagiaanmu, jutaan kata maaf tidak akan bisa membuatnya kembali padamu.. dan meskipun aku mati saat ini, itu tidak akan bisa menukar posisi kami." Masih saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu.. aku mencintaimu juga Acqua… karena itu, kumohon tetaplah disini…"

Ice hanya diam mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Yaya sambil mendengar ritme jantung Yaya yang cepat.

"Papa.." pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakan wajah Acqua yang terlihat memerah dan mata yang sembab karena menangis. "Mama…"

Yaya masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya dari memeluk Ice saat anak itu berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kalian berdua akan tetap bersama Acqua apapun yang terjadi kan? Tidak akan pergi kemana pun?" sang anak mulai terisak.

Ice akhirnya sadar bahwa putranya itu terus berdiri di luar dan mendengarkan semua ucapan mereka. Dan itulah yang membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang.

"Acqua…" Ice mencoba lepas dari Yaya untuk mengulurkan kedua tangan memeluk Acqua. "Maaf…" ia membisikan kata itu tepat di telinga si kecil saat ia sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Papa nggak akan pergi kemana-mana? Tetap bersama Acqua selamanya?"

"Iya… maaf ya.."

Yaya tak berusaha menghilangkan bekas air matanya, hanya diam melihat kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu bisa tersenyum sekali lagi.

Ia tak tahu apakah Ice sudah benar-benar memaafkannya atau itu semua dilakukannya demi putra mereka. Yang ia tahu, saat ini semuanya akan dimulai dari awal lagi. Tak ada kebohongan dan takkan ada lagi kebahagiaan kosong.

Ia tak tahu apakah Ice benar-benar sudah menerimanya. Yang ia tahu, Tuhan sudah memberi kesempatan bagi keluarga mereka untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

Me- _restart_ semuanya dari awal.

Hanya ada ia, Ice dan putra kecil mereka, Acqua.

…

..

.

Apa salahnya jika memulai dari awal?

Tak ada salahnya memulai semuanya dari awal. Sama sekali tidak. Me _restart_ segalanya adalah pilihan paling tepat bagi mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bunga-bunga kebahagiaan mulai mekar di dalam keluarga kecil mereka. Dan perlahan namun pasti, semua menjadi lebih baik.

"Mama…!" satu suara terdengar melengking di tengah keramaian. "Ayo, cepat…!" anak laki-laki itu memakai seragam anak sekolah dasar, tak lupa dengan topi dinosaurus birunya, melambai penuh semangat pada seseorang yang berjalan sedikit lambat jauh di belakangnya. Sementara ia sendiri hampir sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Mama! Kenapa lama sekali..? ayo, cepat!"

Satu seruan lagi sebelum langkah kecil anak itu terhenti karena menabrak seseorang. Untungnya, sebelum ia merasakan sakitnya bagian tubuh karena menghantam tanah, orang yang baru ditabraknya itu sudah lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

"Bukannya mama sudah bilang jangan lari-lari?"

Suara hangat itu membuat satu senyum lebar tergantung di wajah mungilnya.

"Papa terlambat.. kunjungan orang tuanya sudah selesai. Kenapa baru datang sekarang?" Acqua mendongak, menatap si pemilik suara hangat yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari kunjungan orang tua murid ke sekolah untuk melihat kegiatan belajar-mengajar putra putri mereka, sekaligus pertemuan rutin wali murid dengan wali kelas untuk membahas kemajuan kegiatan belajar. Biasanya setiap anak diwakili oleh salah satu orang tuanya, tapi karena masih kelas satu, tak jarang kedua orang tua datang bersama.

Sayangnya, kali ini Acqua hanya bisa datang bersama Yaya, karena Ice masih harus disibukan dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi sekarang, Ice sudah disini, meski sangat terlambat.

"Maaf ya, Acqua.." Ice mengusap lembut puncak kepala putra kecilnya.

Satu senyuman masih tergantung di wajahnya, menyambut satu lagi orang yang begitu disayanginya.

Yaya berjalan pelan menghampiri keduanya, membalas senyuman yang dikirimkan Ice padanya.

"Kau datang… bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Siapa yang dulu mengatakan, 'Jangan membicarakan pekerjaan saat kita bertiga sedang bersama, tinggalkan semua urusan pekerjaan di kantor saat kau sedang bersama kami!', hm.. siapa?" Ice menirukan gaya bicara itu dengan sangat baik, membuat Acqua yang berdiri diantara mereka terkikik geli.

"Mama!" anak itu menunjuk ke arah Yaya yang saat ini mulai merona wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya…" Yaya mengembungkan kedua pipinya, berusaha menormalkan warna wajahnya.

Ice mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat Acqua ke dalam gendongannya. Tertawa geli saat anak itu bermanja padanya, menempelkan dagu mungilnya di pundak Ice.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab.. kak Taufan menyuruhku pulang karena tahu hari ini ada kunjungan orang tua murid. Dan ia juga terlihat sangat repot hari ini karena mengurus persiapan persalinan Ara.." Ice mengulurkan tangan, kali ini merangkul Yaya, menariknya agar berjalan lebih dekat di sampingnya.

"Hm.. kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya…"

"Papa, paman Taufan akan punya bayi?" Acqua bertanya, kedua matanya bersinar polos menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Iya."

"Acqua juga mau punya.." anak itu bergumam pelan. "Kapan papa dan mama memberikan adik buat Acqua?"

Satu pertanyaan yang terdengar merajuk itu membuat Yaya dan Ice terdiam sebentar, saling berpandangan, seolah saling melempar tanggung jawab untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Erm.. itu.. kalau itu.." Ice bingung harus menjawab apa, sedangkan Yaya mencoba mengalihkan diri sendiri dari pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kenapa, papa? Lia selalu membicarakan tentang adik bayinya di depan semua teman-teman.. Acqua juga mau seperti itu.."

Ice menggaruk pipinya meski tak gatal, melirik ke arah Yaya yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Papa…" Acqua merengek, memegang erat kerah kemeja ayahnya.

"Hm.. Ice, bisa mampir sebentar di _pet hospital_ sebelum kita pulang?" pertanyaan itu sebagai pengalih perhatian si kecil.

"Kenapa dengan Ochobot?"

Usaha kedua orang tuanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat anak itu kesal. Ia melepaskan pegangan jemari kecilnya dari kemeja sang ayah. Bergumam sambil memalingkan wajah dari ayahnya.

"Jahat.." meski mengatakan itu, tetap saja ia kembali menempel manja pada Ice.

"Aku meninggalkannya disana untuk vaksinasi dan pemeriksaan rutin.." satu helaan napas dari Yaya. Ia hanya angkat bahu saat Ice menatapnya, minta pendapat tentang sikap yang seharusnya mereka ambil untuk menghadapi si kecil.

"Pulang dari menjemput Ochobot, papa akan belikan es krim untuk Acqua, ya?"

"Acqua nggak mau es krim, papa.. Acqua mau adik.." masih kesal, kini anak itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi ayahnya, membuat ekspresi aneh di wajah sang ayah. "Acqua mau adik, papa!"

"Baiklah…"

"Eeh?" Yaya spontan menoleh ketika Ice tiba-tiba mengatakan kata 'baiklah' itu.

Entah, wajahnya seketika berubah ekspresi. Sementara Acqua mulai memunculkan satu sumringah di wajah mungilnya.

"Benarkah, papa?"

"Iya.. nanti setelah menjemput Ochobot, papa akan membelikan Acqua es krim. Papa janji.." Ice melempar senyum jahil dengan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Uhh.. papa menyebalkan…"

Meskipun bilang begitu, toh anak itu masih tetap bergelung manja pada ayahnya, mengeratkan lingkaran kedua tangannya di pundak sang ayah. Ya.. walaupun tak hentinya ia bergumam kesal.

…

..

.

"Ahaha… Ochobot!" suara teriakan riang terdengar, pecah di udara, memantul di permukaan air sungai yang tenang.

Acqua..

Anak itu kini tengah bermain bersama kucing tersayang, melupakan kekesalannya terhadap sang ayah yang masih belum mau memenuhi permintaannya tentang seorang adik.

Amarahnya menguap begitu saja setelah Ice memberikan _double cone_ es krim coklat dan dua kotak _takoyaki_. Mudah sekali? Ya, memang mudah membuat _mood_ anak itu kembali ke semula, cukup dengan memberikannya makanan kesukaan atau mainan baru yang diinginkannya. Sekeras kepala apapun, anak itu toh tetap bocah enam tahun yang pada dasarnya anak kecil mudah dirayu.

Di sana, mereka duduk menikmati matahari sore hangat yang hampir tenggelam, menatap jingganya matahari terpantul di permukaan sungai. Ice duduk berdampingan dengan Yaya, menikmati satu kotak _takoyaki_ sambil melihat senangnya Acqua bermain dengan kucing hitam-keemasan tersayangnya.

"Ah.. Ochobot, kenapa menendang jauh bolanya?" Acqua mengeluh karena si kucing telah menendang bola kecil mainannya cukup jauh.

"Acqua, hati-hati mencari bolanya, jangan sampai turun ke sumgai!" Yaya memperingatkan.

"Baik, mama…"

Ice hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putra kecilnya. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah Yaya yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini.

"Kau ingat?" ia bertanya, membuat salah satu alis istrinya terangkat, menantinya melanjutkan pertanyaan itu. "Saat SMA kita pernah melakukan ini juga.."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Duduk di tepi sungai, melihat matahari terbenam sambil makan _takoyaki_."

"Apa iya?" Yaya memiringkan kepala, mencoba mengingat. "Ah, saat itu kau bodoh sekali, Ice… berguling dari atas sampai ke bawah sana, untungnya kau tidak jatuh ke sungai."

Senyum lagi-lagi terlukis di wajah Ice. Ia senang bisa melihat senyum terbit kembali di wajah merona itu. Ia terus memandangi wajah itu, tanpa sadar membuat Yaya terdiam, merasa canggung karena ditatap seperti itu. Wajahnya kini merunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan semu merah di kedua pipinya.

"Yaya… sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikannya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Yaya mendongak, menatap wajah Ice.

"Menyembunyikan apa?"

"Acqua terus merengek soal itu.. sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan hal itu darinya?"

Bagi Yaya, pertanyaan Ice itu adalah pertanyaan random yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak dua minggu lalu, Yaya.. menunggu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri padaku. Tapi kenapa kau terus bersikap biasa saja?"

Ice kini membuat Yaya langsung menghadap ke arahnya, membuat si lawan bicara makin bingung dengan maksud pembicaraannya.

"Kau.. mau sampai kapan menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dariku?"

Diam. Tak ada satu ekspresi pun di wajah itu.

…..

Masih diam. Berusaha keras mencerna pertanyaan Ice barusan.

"Eeeehh?!"

Akhirnya satu kata 'eh' terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa hanya 'eh'?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" manik karamel itu membulat, tak percaya bahwa rahasianya sudah terbongkar.

"Tidak penting darimana aku tahu, jadi.. jika tidak kutanya seperti ini, kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada kami?"

Yaya menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan.. setidaknya sampai tanggal 13 nanti… itu saja kok.."

Ice menghela napas panjang, menyentuhkan tangannya di wajah itu, membuat sang istri mendongak, menatap langsung matanya. Ia tak tahu kalau Yaya sampai seperti itu, menyembunyikan kabar bahagia tersebut sampai bulan depan hanya untuk memberi kejutan padanya.

"Terima kasih atas rencana kejutannya.." Ice mendekatkan wajahnya, memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Yaya. "Terima kasih karena sekali lagi memberikan satu hadiah yang sangat berharga bagiku.."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. terima kasih karena kau terus bersamaku dan memberikan begitu banyak hal berharga dalam hidupku… terima kasih.."

Tak ada lagi kata diantara mereka. Ice mendekatkan kembali wajahnya….

"Eemm…"

Satu dehaman pelan membuat Ice menghentikan gerakannya.

Disana, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Berdecak kesal ke arah mereka.

"Ada yang melupakan kita, Ochobot…" Acqua sengaja meninggikan suara meski berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kedua orang tuanya. "Acqua nggak mau tahu.. pokoknya papa dan mama harus memberi Acqua adik sekarang juga."

Ice dan Yaya tertawa geli mendengar ancaman anak itu. Sebegitu inginnya ia punya adik?

"Acqua benar-benar ingin punya adik?" Ice berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati sang putra. "Apa Acqua akan jadi kakak yang baik jika papa dan mama memberi Acqua seorang adik?"

"Tentu saja! Acqua akan jadi kakak paling baik di seluruh dunia.. Acqua akan menjaga adik dengan baik dan nggak akan membuatnya menangis.." tanpa ragu ia menjawab.

"Baiklah.."

"Acqua nggak mau es krim lagi, papa… Acqua mau adik!" anak enam tahun itu sudah memotong lebih dulu dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Papa nggak akan memberikan es krim lagi kok.. papa dan mama mau memberi Acqua adik.."

"Yang benar?"

Satu sumringah dan teriakan girang lagi-lagi melengking ke langit senja di atas permukaan air sungai yang tenang itu. Mendengar bahwa ia benar-benar akan punya seorang adik, sang anak langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ice.

"Terima kasih.. papa," anak itu berkali-kali mencium kedua pipi ayahnya dengan perasaan begitu senang. "Terima kasih, mama…" tentu ia tak lupa mengucapkan kata itu pada Yaya yang sudah berdiri di sisi Ice, mengulurkan tangan menyentuh lembut kepala putranya.

"Bahagianya, Acqua.."

"Ya.." anak itu mengangguk, tak melepaskan senyum di wajahnya.

Senyum di wajah mungil itu, membuat dua senyum lain turut muncul. Tentu saja, kebahagiaan anak itu adalah kebahagiaan Ice dan Yaya juga.

Mulai hari ini, rasanya kebahagiaan tak akan pernah hilang dari keluarga itu. Kebahagiaan yang hilang di waktu lalu, akan terganti dengan segera.

 **End**

* * *

 **Ya, begitulah** _ **ending**_ **nya. Maaf bila kurang memuaskan dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Dan bagi yang muslim (maaf yang non), selamat merayakan hari kemenangan ya.. Minal Aidin wal Faidzin (bener ga tulisannya?). mohon maaf lahir dan batin…**

 **Taqaballahu minna wa minkum..**

 **Selamat hari raya..^^**


End file.
